Blind Trust
by The Element of Air
Summary: The Guys in White have a special treat for the trouble-making ghost kid. They have assigned the "best of the best" to hunt him down: Kim Possible. But what happens when the young world saver befriends an adorable dark-haired, blue-eyed boy, Danny Fenton, in Amity Park while hunting down the ghost kid no one seems to know about? DannyxKim pairing! Photo credit goes to me!
1. A New Mission

**So this is the first chapter of my KP and DP crossover fic! I have some pretty good expectations on this, so make sure to review and tell me if you like it and whether I should continue!**

* * *

Kim Possible was walking home with her old friend Monique after school on Friday afternoon.

"You really think I'm included in that discount? I thought it was for employees only?" Kim asked her fashion-loving friend.

"Girl, if they said you didn't get it, I would quit!"

"Monique," Kim rolled her eyes. As if she would ever quit her favorite job because her friend couldn't get a 15% discount.

They had just rounded a corner when Kim's beeper went off.

"Hey Wade!" She greeted. "What's the sitch?" The young boy, while typing away at his computer, explained to Kim. "Global Justice needs you."

"What for?"

"Beats me… I'll connect the call to the kimmunicator," he said as he rapidly typed away at his keyboard.

"You're the best, Wade!"

After a few clicks, Kim heard a soft voice from the blue handheld, and raised it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked hesitantly, unsure if it was going to work.

"Kim Possible?" The woman asked, a bit uptight.

"That's me," she answered.

"I am from Global Justice. We have very important business to discuss. Can you meet me at headquarters? Ask for Agent Johannesburg"

"Got it!" she replied, and was left with a dead tone.

Kim turned to her friend, and explained. "Um, change in plans… I actually need to go to Global Justice for some really important sitch. Do you think we can reschedule?"

"Kim! We cannot reschedule. You have to help me with algebra. The test is Monday!"

Kim combed her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Ugh, I know, Monique! I'm really sorry, but the agent made it sound really important! I'll catch you as soon as I get out. Promise," Kim committed and held a long stare, her green eyes comforting her friend's brown ones. Monique nodded in an acquiescent way, and began walking the opposite direction as Kim, who sprinted off.

…

Kim finally got to the centralized firm, and doubtingly told the two buff police officers who she was and who had asked her to come, just as the woman had told her. To her utter surprise, they stepped aside, and allowed Kim to enter through the doors. She hesitantly walked, scared that there would be safety booby traps all around.

She finally saw a middle-aged woman with a long, dark, angled bob in the light. She wore a navy skirt with a matching blazer.

"Agent Johannesburg?" Kim asked hesitantly. The woman gave a curt nod, and motioned for her to follow. They stepped into a well lit room with white walls, white floors, and a white ceiling. To add a creepy touch, no windows. The door that Johannesburg had opened for her, promptly shut, and Kim couldn't even find where the hinges her. It appeared to disappear into the wall.

Although it would appear that she was by herself, Kim wasn't stupid. She knew she was being watched, so she shouted out, to the empty room. "WHERE AM I! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME!"

She flung her arms in frustration and groaned. It would appear she wasn't getting out in time to help her friend.

"Ms. Possible?" she heard a deep voice call out. She turned around to see two men dressed completely in white suits enter from a corner of the white room. _Had they been there the whole time? Camouflaged in their white attire?_

"Good afternoon. Sorry to keep you waiting. There was some trouble flying over here. I am Operative K and this is Operative O," he signaled to his colleague. "We've asked Johannesburg to fetch you. We have a slight favor to ask."

"Go on," Kim instructed, skeptically.

"How do you feel about going undercover?" O asked.

Kim shrugged. "It hasn't exactly worked out the previous times," she admitted, remember Shego and Dr. Draken.

"That's because people who knew you as Kim Possible were there. We're talking about a place that no one will know you, and your true identity will remain a secret," K explained.

"We're from a small town called Amity Park where a certain criminal has been polluting our city's good name. We've tried everything, and it has all failed," O explained "We've _heard_ that you can do anything. Are you up for it?" K continued.

"Just what are we talking about?" Kim asked, wondering why they couldn't handle him.

"Well this villain isn't exactly human," K said. "He's a ghost." Worried she wouldn't believe them, but then Kim nodded, to his surprise and thankfulness. However, she asked for more details on the mission.

"You will attend a high school named Casper High, where you will be enrolled as Kimberly Wate. So people do not suspect that it is you, you will wear these, no-prescription glasses," he instructed, holding up quite bulky Wayfayer style glasses, "and constantly have your hair up. Whether you choose a bun or a ponytail, is up to you. Feel free to mix it up, but as Kim Possible you normally wear your hair down, so this way it leads to less suspicion. You will also go by _Kimberly,_ not Kim_. _Even with all of this, you will pretend to be an ordinary, 16 year old girl, and find out all information possible about the ghost from your classmates," O began.

"On the actual mission, you will wear this mask," K held up a black ski mask, only it appeared to be more high tech than a regular ski mask, "and tell no one your identity. Once a week, you will report to us any new news via Skype."

"And where will I stay?"

" In a small apartment complex with your 'Auntie Anne' – a distant, dying aunt of yours that you will be staying with and taking care of for a few weeks. In reality, just yourself."

"How long are we talking?" Kim asked, a little concerned.

"Two months minimum," K answered.

"So just so I have all of the details right, I am going to attend a school with the name 'Kimberly Wate,' and take care of my sick aunt while trying to maintain a social life and befriend people who might know anything at all about this ghost kid. I prefer my hair up because I can see better. Speaking of which, I have glasses. That's it, right?"

K and O nodded, offering her the glasses and mask. Kim looked from the items to the two men and back to the items.

"I'll do it," Kim agreed after thinking a bit. She grabbed the disguises and promptly placed them in her bag.

The two white-dressed agents smiled, and handed her a boarding pass. "Your flight leaves at eight tomorrow morning, and school starts at Casper High on Monday. See you soon."

They disappeared back into the shadows as Johannesburg reemerged from the door that seemed to reappear, and showed Kim the way out.

…

"It's only two months," Kim explained to her parents. "I don't know… I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it…" Mr. Possible replied, scratching his chin.

"And what was your name, again?"

"Kimberly Wate."

"Why can't these guys in white handle this little ghost?"

Kim shrugged as she honestly did not know the answer. "I'm sure it's no big, I mean how dangerous can this kid be? I'm sure he's about my age… you know, when he died."

Mr. and Mrs. Possible both looked skeptically at their daughter, so Kim decided to throw her best, most-adorable puppy dog face ever. She pouted and allowed her large green eyes to become doe-like. Her parents sighed, and reluctantly agreed to let her go. She ran up the stairs to pack all her bags, and text Monique to meet her at Bueno Nacho for homework help.

…

"It's easy, Monique. I learned this back in freshman year. Look, the parabola is shifted up 5 because of the +5 outside the parentheses, then left 3 because of the +3 inside the parentheses, then there is a vertical shrink of one-half so you go over onep and up one-half for the first two points, then over two and up 2 for the second points. How much simpler could it get? Just be lucky there's no horizontal stretch!"

Monique rolled her eyes. Her genius friend often had a habit of oversimplifying things. She shoved her books out the way and decided she'd eventually get it. The more precedent problem was that Kim was leaving tomorrow morning.

"So are you really just going to up and leave?"

Kim groaned. Not now, she thought.

"Yes, I am. This is a super important mission," her watch interrupted her with a few beeps.

"Speaking of which its almost eight o'clock and I have to get to the airport for 6 am tomorrow. I'll catch you later! We can totally video chat every night. Tell Ron the same for me!" she called out before leaving the restaurant to hurry home. Monique leaned back against the booth's back, crossed her arms, and shook her head disapprovingly.

…

Kim was up before her alarm clock went off. For some reason, she was really excited for this new mission of hers. It wasn't everyday she got to go undercover, and she had to admit, she really liked it. She pulled on her traditional green tank and cutoff jeans. She latched her single suitcase closed, and quietly pulled it down the stairs. She was greeted by her two parents, her mother with keys in her hands. "All set?" she asked her ginger daughter. Kim's head bobbed, and she lugged her suitcase out the door into the garage, and then into the car. The half hour drive to Upperton airport was quiet and tiresome, but the car was finally lulled to a halt, and the two redheads and one man jumped out the car.

They found their way to gate A4, and sat in silence for most of the wait. Mr. Possible left once to obtain breakfast, but nothing else was done until the "boarding now" sign lit up and a line began to form outside the plane. Kim rose from her seat, and turned to her parents.

"That's my cue," she smiled.

"Good luck, Sweetie. Stay in touch," Dr. Possible replied, and hugged her daughter. Her rocket scientist husband gave his daughter the same touching hug, and held her at arm's length. "Be good. Be careful. And remember: we love you." His eyes smiled, and Kim flung her arms around both their necks.

"We'll talk soon," she promised. "I'll miss you both so much!"

Her parents rubbed their daughter's back, and finally their embrace was released. Kim grabbed her single suitcase, and felt tears prickle the back of her eyes, but she knew that she had to be strong for her parent's sake. She smiled nervously, and walked off into the hallway connected to the plane. She turned once over her shoulder and said by to her parents for the last time, before turning the corner, and being greeted by a blast of cold air that the plane was blowing.

She found her way to her seat. _A window seat_, she noted, and smiled. Her luck was coming. She knew that this whole mission was going to be okay. Although, it did feel strange that she was actually riding a public airplane instead of getting her own transportation. The Guys in White just didn't know her well, yet, she figured, and closed her eyes, as the seatbelt sign lit up, and the pilot announced it would be an hour and a half to Amity Park, Wyoming.

* * *

**So what'd ya think?!**

**Wait I can't hear you... You know what? Just leave it in a review right under this sentence ;) Thanks! Make sure to say whether I should continue or not!**


	2. First Day

"Hey look at that girl," Tucker observed, making sure to keep his voice low, and pointed behind his two friends to the other side of the cafeteria. Danny and Sam turned around to see the girl that he had noticed. She was rather small… probably only 5 4". She wore her long ginger hair in a loose, yet high, pony tail, and had rather chunky glasses perched atop her nose. She wore an olive-y green tank that ended right about her belly button, and cutoff jeans. If her odd appearance didn't give away that she was a new kid, she was holding a blue tray stacked with cafeteria food. Rookie mistake.

"She seems so… confused," Tucker realized.

"Yeah, we should invite her to have lunch with us," Danny agreed.

"Then go ask her!" Tucker suggested.

Danny was stunned. "Me? Why?" He asked surprised. "Girls always reject me. If we all want her to feel welcome, you should do it." Tucker's answer was defiant and he wasn't changing his mind. "What about Sam?" Danny asked. "Can't she ask her?"

"Sam's a bit..." He glanced over to look at her. "Well she can scare people off." Sam's purple lips spread into a smile, and she took Tucker's words as a compliment. The thought of scaring people off sounded nice to her. Grunting, Danny finally decided to walk over to this new girl, and invite her to lunch. He stood up and began walking towards the red head. The next thing he saw was a brawny blonde jock in a red jacket, and then his head hit the wall hard.

"Hey, Fentini out of my way!" Dash shouted. Danny rubbed his head, and was about to get his revenge by overshadowing him, but a pair of cutoff jeans blocked his view. "Hey there," she smiled, and offered her hand. Danny took it, and smiled back. "Thanks... er..."

"K-Kimberly," the girl said, awkwardly. The name sounded so weird. It just didn't roll off her tongue right, so she disregarded Global Justice's orders, and added, "But you can call me Kim. And it was no big."

Danny nodded, and extended his hand. " Danny," he greeted. "So are you, er, new here?"

The red headed girl smiled, and nodded shyly. "That obvious, huh?" Danny took the tray from her fingers, and tossed its items into a nearby trashcan. "First rule of thumb: don't eat that." Kim laughed, but couldn't help by wonder what she was supposed to do about lunch now.

"Come, on, you can share my lunch," he welcomed, and signaled for her to follow.

Danny, who was expecting a slap in the face for being so forward, was surprised when Kim smiled broadly and nodded.

Danny smiled back and led her to their table. "Kim, this is Tucker and Sam. Guys, this is Kim."

Kim pushed her fake glasses back onto the bridge of her nose as she threw a big smile, and greeted the two teenagers sitting before her. "Hey there!" She realized her right hand was rising because of the common habit of shaking people's hands with first appearances, but she didn't want to think these new possible friends thought of her as stuck up or too proper, so she casually turned her hand into a gentle wave to greet them instead.

She decided to sit next to the girl, thinking that they could be really close.

"Sam, right?" She asked cheerily.

The Goth-chic nodded. The preppy ginger girl had sat oddly close to her, and it was making her uncomfortable. Not realizing this, Kim only got closer, her green eyes peering into Sam's.

"Woah..." she breathed. "Are your eyes purple?" Kim asked, bewildered. She extended her left index finger and pointed it to the dark girl's eyes. Sam uncomfortably pushed her finger away from her face, and answered, "Er, yes, but I prefer to think of them as more of an 'amethyst.' Adds a bit of a unique touch, don't you think?"

To this, Kim shrugged, and replied, "I think that purple eyes are unique no matter what you call them, but amethyst definitely adds a little flair." Sam's only response was what Kim recognized as a look of annoyance, so it appeared they weren't going to be best friends…

She decided to turn her attention to the two boys, Danny and Tucker, sitting across from her.

"So I hope you forgive me for being so forward, but you guys are the only people I've talked to all day. Do you mind showing me around? Earlier in Physics, the teacher had to instruct me to the bathroom," she joked, though it was quite a humiliating experience. Danny laughed with her, and smiled gently. "Of course, we can head out right now-"

_Damnit,_ Danny cursed as he breathed out icy cool air. Not here. Not now. He really wanted to show Kim around. He had a feeling they'd be good friends...

It didn't matter, though, because first and foremost he had to deal with his little... problem.

Kim stared quizzically at the black haired boy. "Are you alright?" she asked. One moment he had been perfectly fine and they were talking and laughing, and the next he exhaled sharply and froze. She had never seen anything like it before. Danny looked behind him, and appeared to be searching for something, which didn't make Kim feel much better.

Tucker and Sam both knew what was going on, and how they could help. "Come on, Kim, we'll show you around," Tucker smiled oddly and sprang to his feet. He was on the other side of the table in a second. Kim didn't acknowledge this, however, and continued to peer curiously at the boy. Sam then got up quickly too, and motioned for the new girl to do the same. She quickly thought of something most girls that looked like Kim did for "fun," and hesitantly asked, "Come on, Kim, I have to use the, er, bathroom." This was when Kim nearly pushed the table over getting up. Man was she strong. "I'll come with you," she volunteered.

Sam tried to smile through gritted teeth and smile. "Great," she muttered, angry at the company, but knowing she'd have to get this girl away from Danny. If it was anything Sam hated more than society, it was not being able to pee in solitude.

"Lead the way!" Kim smiled, and signaled for her to go first. Sam stomped off, but didn't fail to give Danny a "you'll-owe-me-for-this-one" look. Scared of what she was going to do, Danny shivered with Sam's glare, but they both knew he was thankful.

…

"So how long have you known Danny?" Kim asked cheerily as she fixed her hair in the mirror and waited for Sam, who didn't actually have to pee.

"Er, maybe four years? Since like eighth grade, I think," she guessed and poured some of her water into the toilet to fool Kim.

"That's so cute! So you guys are serious, then?" she asked, intrigued. Sam immediately emerged from the stall, and stared accusingly at the red head.

"Excuse me?"

"I mean you guys have been together for four years. You have to be like going steady or something," she smiled, and tied her hair off back into her loose, high pony.

Sam understood then what was happening, and quickly corrected her. "I think you're a little confused…" she hadn't planned on continuing, hoping the slightly ditzy girl would get it, but she just gave her a blank stare. Sam sighed and said, "We're not dating. Just friends. He's like my brother. Honestly, the thought of dating him is really… I don't know, like gross."

The realization was a shock. Kim realized how stupid she must have sounded to the girl that she appeared to already be on thin ice with. She put a hand to blushing face, and apologized for assuming. "I am so beyond sorry, Sam. I honestly just… wow I feel so dumb." Sam shrugged it off, and Kim was so grateful it hadn't gone any father.

Changing the subject, Kim said, "So I know where the bathroom is thanks to you. Do you think you can show me where I can find Mr. Flora's classroom?"

Sam froze. "Mr. Flora?" Mr. Flora had a reputation of being a difficult teacher that only the smartest of students could ever even get _into_ his class, let alone pass. "As in the math teacher?" she clarified. Kim only nodded, though looked a little confused.

Sam realized that this giddy girl may be smarter than she was leading on, so she only swallowed and nodded, and showed her the way.

"Here it is," Sam stopped in front of room 131. The bell rang at that moment, and Kim, clutching her books against her green tank, smiled appreciatively and walked into the classroom. A senior that Sam had seen around since her freshman year, but never made an effort to know the name of, was walking through the threshold beside her. She quickly stopped him from entering and lowered her voice, not wanting the girl to hear. "What class is this?" she asked. The blonde, nerdy boy shot her a strange look and said, hesitantly, "AP Calculus… why do you ask?"

"My friend was taking it, and I, er, wanted to make sure I led her to right room. Later!" she skidded off into the hallway.

…

At the end of the day, Sam met Danny by his locker.

"Remember that sorta airy girl that sat with us today at lunch?" were the first words from her mouth.

Danny looked confused. "Airy? I thought she seemed really nice and funny?" He bent down, and placed his bulky Algebra II textbook into his bag.

"Beyond the point… she isn't dumb! She's in Flora's AP Cal class!" Danny dropped his English binder in shock, and a thousand papers of poems the teacher had handed out in class scattered. "You're lying!" he accused.

"Hey, I didn't want to believe it either. I mean she already has the looks going for her, does she have to be blessed with the brains, too?" Sam lamented, and leaned against the locker.

"Looks?" Danny asked, confused. "I mean she's okay, but I wouldn't call her… Wait, is that why you were so grouchy at lunch?" Danny joked, and stood up, having finally picked up all his papers that Sam hadn't helped with. Sam glared at him, her purple eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you thought she was prettier than you. Isn't that a thing girls do? Hate girls who they think are better looking than them?"

Sam's lips curled into a snarl, and she was only getting angrier.

"The _reason_ I was grouchy at lunch," she emphasized. "Was because a brainless red head sat next to me, and the first words out her mouth were, 'You're purple eyes' " Sam imitated in a brainless, confused voice. Danny laughed at her, which did improve Sam's mood, but she was still a little annoyed.

"Didn't we just decide she isn't brainless?" he smiled widely.

Sam smiled, too, and Danny shut his locker door just as Tucker walked up, smiling and laughing with a familiar red head. Danny noticed Sam roll her eyes.

"Hey guys," Tucker greeted as the two walked up. Kim simply smiled, and excused herself. "I'm gonna run to my locker," she announced and fled, clutching her large textbook against her chest as she walked away.

Tucker watched as Kim was finally out of ear shot to ask Danny what had been bugging him since lunch. "So what happened?" Tucker begged.

"Yeah," Sam remembered. "With the ghost? How'd it go?"

Danny laughed, and sighed, "Please it was just the lunch lady ghost. Can you believe I actually thought it was hard to defeat her? I literally just pointed the thermos at; she didn't even see it coming!"

Sam smiled, "Well, I'm glad everything worked out okay, but I'm not sure how that girl is going to fit into our group if she doesn't know your secret…"

Danny asked, sarcastically, "Are you suggesting we tell her or unbefriend her?" Sam smirked at his joke, but nonetheless punched him in the arm.

"Besides," Danny continued. "We're not even friends. She sat with us at lunch, so we'll worry about that if we actually become close with her."

"Sh!" Tucker warned his two friends whose backs were to the girl. "Here she comes."

"Kim!" Danny suddenly seemed very cheery, though it was clearly forced. He was trying to make it sound like they hadn't just been talking about her. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and offered, "We're going to Nasty Burger to work on some homework. Do you, er, want to come?"

Kim smiled at the sweet gesture, though she honestly had no desire to eat at a place with the adjective "nasty" describing their food. And she thought Bueno Nacho was bad! She made up a legitimate excuse that she actually intended to fulfill. "I actually have to go talk to a coach, but I'll see you guys tomorrow!" she promised.

Tucker waved goodbye and agreed to tomorrow, Sam was quite happy she wasn't coming, and Danny tried to act impartial, but he was kinda counting on her coming, especially if she was as good in math as Sam said…

Kim dashed off from the trio in search of the cheer practice.

…

Kim found herself quite lost while in search of the gym, and she believed she was going in circles. Not sure which way it was, she was going to give up, but then she saw it: at the end of the hallways through double doors that a volleyball player just walked out of. She peered inside her head, and raced to the doors.

Inside, she found a group of volleyball players working on defense, and what she had been searching for for 10 minutes: the cheer leaders. They stood around in individual pods talking to each other. Kim guessed there were maybe 12 girls. They didn't appear to have a coach, so she walked up to them, and introduced herself.

"Hey there!" she called. The girls continued talking to themselves, paying no attention to Kim. A few turned their heads, but no one really acknowledged her again.

"Hello?" She tried again, louder. "Could I speak to the captain please?" A Hispanic girl walked over. Kim was shocked. _Jesus_ _Christ_ was she pretty.

The girl pursed her lips and walked over, her long black hair swaying back and forth behind her back. _Did everyone in this school have those luscious dark locks?_ she lamented. The tan girl with the seemingly perfect toned legs rested a hand on her hip, and only kept her blue-green eyes half-open so that Kim could see the purple eye shadow that lined them. The girl had mega long lashes, and Kim was unsure how to take her appearance in.

"What?" She demanded very pretentiously.

Kim hesitated, and pushed up the glasses that kept sliding down her nose. "Are you the captain?" She asked.

The girl sighed, "Duh."

She extended one hand, and smiled, "I'm Kim!"

The girl rolled her eyes, but played along. In a purposefully over exaggerated way, the girl reached for Kim's pale hand, and sarcastically smiled, "Paulina. It's such a pleasure to meet you!" _The pleasure's mine,_ she thought sardonically, and mentally rolled her eyes.

Now that the girl who identified as Paulina spoke more than one word answers, Kim realized she had a slight accent.

"Hi Paulina," she repeated. "Today is actually my first day, and I was wondering if you could make an exception, and allow me to try out for the squad."

Paulina giggled girlishly. "You? Mmmh... No," the captain decided, and began to turn away from the nerd. Kim was rather shocked with this answer, and took a step back. "That's it? Without even a try out?"

Paulina turned back, and smiled empathetically, yet somehow with no emotion, and told the girl, "Sorry, but tryouts are closed. You can always try next year! Actually... With those looks, don't even bother." Just like the Bebe Robots, the dozen cheerleaders nodded simultaneously and laughed with their captain. Kim could handle one Bonnie, but a dozen of them? She'd just have to accept her faith, and realize she probably dodged a bullet anyways.

"Aw you have to resort to insults, how cute! It almost reminds me if middle school!" Kim said happily, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "Don't worry I'll stay out if your way." Kim walked away from the beautiful girl, and exited the gym. If she was being honest, she was rather disappointed. What was she going to do during her free time now?

...

"Girl, you cannot take that!" Monique encouraged as Kim explained what happened with the cheerleaders a few hours before.

"Punch the bitch in the face. Make her cry," Monique explained. Kim laughed, although she had to admit how much she'd like to hit that girl.

"Enough about the bitchy people," she decided. "Make any friends?" Kim shrugged. "I ate lunch with these people today, and they invited me to hang after school, but I'm not sure how I feel about them..."

"Spill," Monique instructed.

"Well it's a little trio. The girl, Sam, is Goth with these amazing purple eyes, and one of the boys, Tucker, is this techno nerd that reminds me of an older Wade. The other boy Danny just seems really normal. He has black hair and blue eyes, and he doesn't have a thing like the Goth Girl and Techno Boy… he's just a boy. It's a little strange," Kim explained on her friend sitting on the other side of the computer screen.

Kim and Monique were Skyping about Kim's first day undercover. Monique wanted to hear all about it, and Kim wanted company as she sat on the couch of her lonely, single person apartment.

"I agree. It's too strange for a normal boy to have weird friends. Keep an eye on him."

"Monique!" Kim laughed. "I'm not exactly normal. How many teen crime stoppers do you know?"

"Besides you? A freckle faced, blonde kid who's probably wondering where his best friend went."

Kim slapped herself in the face. "Shit," she realized her careless mistake. She forgot that this was the first big, solo mission for their team, and he was probably feeling down back in Middleton. "I'm gonna give him a call," Kim decided. Monique agreed it was the best thing to do, and they hung up. Kim quickly clicked on "cant_stop_ron_stoppable" as it is his timeless Skype name, and pressed video call.

…

Ron was sitting at home wasting time on his computer before bed. He glanced over at his backpack which contained his US History text book, and briefly thought of shutting down his computer and actually studying for the test tomorrow. What stopped him from ever deciding what to do was a little popup in the bottom right of his screen. He was getting a video call from a famous "Kim Possible," his best friend. _Ex-best_ _friend!_ He quickly reminded himself, and was about to deny the call. Then he thought about the good days when they actually went on missions together, and realized that rejecting the call was NOT the right thing to do. He should give her a piece of his mind! As soon as he pressed the accept button, however, his mood changed and he immediately regretted it.

"Ron!" Kim's chirpy voice carried over his speakers. Ron had forgotten about his anger, and smiled at the ginger friend of his. "KP!" he exclaimed. "Long time no see."

Kim felt the pang of his words, though Ron had not meant it that way at all. Still, the truth of his words got to both of them, and he remembered that he was supposed to be angry at her, not excited to see her.

"How's the 'super important, secret, undercover mission' Monique tells me about?" Ron folded his arms, and turned his head towards the sky in a snobby manner.

"Come on, Ron," Kim pleaded. "Don't be like that!"

"How can I not be like that? I thought we agreed that we were a team! You didn't even tell me where you were going! _You didn't even tell me you had a mission! _Monique had to do that!"

Kim apologized, but ensured, "You would hate this mission. The people in this town are freaks, believe me. I've met three kids that will actually talk to me, and one of them is a downer of a Goth girl, another one is a freakish techno geek with a beret , and the last one is appears, strangely, normally, so I'm guessing he's really the weirdest of them all."

Ron thought for a moment, before saying, "You know Kim, I gotta say it doesn't sound like my cup of tea…"

Kim laughed with her friend. "And they won't even let me join cheerleading! How rude is that?"

Ron agreed with his long lost friend the unjust action in that, but reminded himself when he wasn't allowed to be the Mad Dogs mascot, but he kept his mouth shut on reminding Kim of that.

"So what is the mission about?" Ron asked, intrigued. Kim shrugged. "I'm not totally sure… some ghost that's been causing trouble. I'm sure it's no big!"

"For your sake, I hope your right," Ron told her, glumly.

…

Kim glanced at her watch, and yawned. "I'm gonna get to sleep, Ron. Big day today, big day tomorrow, you know? Talk to you tomorrow!"

Ron smiled and said his farewell as well. Kim promptly shut her laptop, and stretched as she stood up. Her pink sweatpants hugged her hips smoothly, and she was wearing a short pink tank with a small heart of the chest. She slipped on her furry slippers, and walked to her bedroom in her apartment.

Once inside, she kicked off her slippers, set her alarm, and untied her hair. She hadn't realized how painful having a ponytail in your head all day could be, and was relieved when the red, voluminous strands were able to fall down.

Kim climbed into her cool sheets, and collapsed against the soft pillow. She was asleep in minutes.


	3. Beginning the Mission

Kim woke up with her beeping alarm on Tuesday morning. She stretched a bit and yawned. Realizing no one was around to reawake her if she accidentally went back to sleep, she sighed and threw off her warm covers, the icy air hitting her like a slap to the face. She finally willed herself to get out of bed, and lazily walked over to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Kim glanced at her phone for the time, and realized she only had thirty minutes until departure. She tamed her ginger locks, and pulled them into a fluffy, voluminous pony tail at the crown of her head.

She pushed her bulky glasses onto the bridge of her nose, and walked out of the bathroom to head for the closet. She threw on her tabletop and jeans, and headed for the kitchen. She still had fifteen minutes left, and intended to spend them eating breakfast.

She sighed, and poured herself some Cheerios. Cheerio… cheer… cheerleading... She still couldn't believe the cheer squad wouldn't accept her. If they had just seen her at Middleton High... they would have a different train of thought. She was, after all, the captain. She grabbed the milk, and filled up the rest of the bowl, angry at the stuck-up girls.

When she finished her cereal, Kim dashed from the apartment, and raced to school.

Luckily school was only 10 or so blocks away, a she was able to maintain the stamina through the whole run. She pushed open the front doors, and a throng of other students were standing around their lockers.

To Kim's right she witnessed the band room with four or five geeks standing outside, probably waiting for class to begin. She looked to her left, and saw curious people. The first one she saw was a blonde chick that she thought she remembered from cheerleading. She was practically eating an Asian boy's face. She clutched his towering red jacket, and he was running his fingers through her shiny blonde hair. Kim could do nothing else but gawk. It was so incredibly odd to find people's tongue's swirling each other's in a completely public setting. Kim had never really "made out" with someone before, so she always found it strange looking.

She witnessed the Hispanic girl from yesterday walk up to the blonde girl. Of course they'd be friends. After all they seemed quite similar...

Kim finally found her locker, and twisted the lock a few times at designated stopping points, until it clicked open. Kim stood with her face practically inside her locker, desperately trying to remember her first class. She finally realized it was English, which she hasn't gone to yesterday. Probably why she'd forgotten about it.

She grabbed the book _The Scarlett Letter_, and stuffed it into her backpack. She closed her locker door, and found a dark haired boy smiling at her on the other side. She nearly jumped out of her pants.

"Jeez, you scared me, Danny!" Kim accused. Danny smiled, and apologized, saying, "Sorry, didn't mean to… I just wanted to know what class do you have first? You may need help getting there," he said with a broad smile.

Kim blanked for a second, but suddenly remembered, "English."

"With Ms. Greene?"

Kim thought for a moment, making sure she was right in her head. "Yea I think so."

"So you're in my class! Come on I'll show you," Danny signaled, and began walking down the hall. Kim caught up with him as he led the way.

Luckily for Kim, they had just begun _The Scarlett Letter_, so makeup work was a breeze. Ms. Greene jabbered on for an hour about the beauty of literature, and normally Kim would've paid attention, but she wasn't in the mood today. This mission so far had been awful. She had to leave Monique, her family, and Ron, give up cheerleading, and live on her own. She still hadn't seen a single ghost. She was beginning to believe this whole thing was someone's idea of a practical joke, but she decided she'd get Wade to investigate it for her. As soon as the bell rang, she raced out, not even bothering to wait for Danny, and ran to the bathroom that Sam had shown her yesterday.

Once Kim checked that she was alone, she took out her kimmunicator. "Hey Kim," the young boy greeted. "How's the mission?"

"It's been pretty chill. Not much action, to be honest. But that is what I'm calling about. Can you research ghost boy for me? I need to know what this guy looks like."

"I'm on it," the boy began to type at his computer. "I'll send it over once I get it."

"You're the best Wade!" She complimented, and it beeped off. Kim stashed it into her bag just as the door swung open. It was the Hispanic girl, Paulina, and her blonde friend. They were talking to each other before they entered, and paused for only a moment to recognize the figure standing before them, before returning to their conversation. Kim rolled her eyes, and checked her appearance. She was about to walk out, but her kimmunicator went off. She checked the blue device, and saw the picture of the ghost boy. It was peculiar.

Kim almost had the thought of seeing this boy before. Maybe she saw him alive, and didn't even realize it? The thought gave her chills. He had gleaming white hair with electric green eyes. He wore a black jumpsuit with a strange emblem on the chest. _So, this was the famous ghost boy_. Kim remarked he didn't look that menacing, but she never questioned the orders given to her. She just had to figure out how to find him.

...

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before Kim knew it, it was lunch time: the worst part of the day for new kids.

Although she had found "friends" yesterday, she wasn't sure if their hospitality was going to carry over. The girl certainly didn't seem to like her...

Of course Kim did question whether or not it was worth it to try to find different people. This was, after all, strictly a mission, and she wasn't planning on becoming best friends with anyone. Her thoughts did change a bit when she glanced around the cafeteria. There was, of course, the popular kids table with all those red jackets and prissy cheerleaders. Kim recognized another table as those kids who'd earlier been waiting outside the band room, but other than that everyone just appeared normal – or as normal as you could get in a town that was supposed to be infested with ghosts.

How she wished Ron was here with her. He was always so good at being out there. He would just plop down next to someone, and they'd instantly become best friends. Kim wasn't so easy. She could talk to normal people, but the odd types always got her. She seemed to always say the wrong thing. Like with Felix.

A tap on the shoulder interrupted her thoughts. A dark skinned hand was resting just above her shoulder as she looked up into the face the hand belonged to. She instantly recognized it as her acquaintance Tucker.

"Not sure where to sit?" Tucked asked. Kim laughed awkwardly, ad brushed away her bangs just so she could have something to focus on besides her stupidity. "Yea," she confessed finally.

"Come on," he signaled with a flick of the head and a large smile.

"Thanks, I just wasn't sure…" Kim was unsure how to word this, so she decided to spit it out. "Well I wasn't sure if that offer carried over to today," she admitted. Tucker's smile only broadened, and he told her, "It carries over to every day." Kim was genuinely appreciative, and she knew that Tucker could tell.

They sat down in the same arrangement as the day before. The girls on one side, and the boys on the other.

"It's a simple question!" Sam argued, and Kim realized they had just dropped in on their conversation.

"What's the question?" Tucker asked, naturally. Sam turned her attention to Tucker, and asked the same thing. "Boobs or butt?"

Tucker didn't hesitate with his answer. "If I can't have both? Definitely butt."

Sam gestured towards her blushing friend, and told the techno nerd. "Well someone here refuses to answer."

"Who Danny?" Tucker asked. "Oh he prefers boobs."

"Tucker!" Danny accused.

Tucker shrugged as if it was no big deal, and Danny appeared humiliated. He rubbed his hands over his face in both embarrassment and frustration, and Sam broke the conversation with the boys, and turned to the girl sitting next to her. "Alright Kim, your turn: biceps or abs?" Sam paused for a moment before adding, "Now, personally, I prefer those arm muscles – especially when they're covered in tattoos. But it's you I'm curious about."

"Abs," Kim finally admitted, trying her best not to sound awkward. Danny's face was deepening in color through this conversation.

"Man, why are making this so awkward?" Sam questioned him. "This is an awkward conversation!" Danny argued. Sam rolled her eyes, and Tucker started a new conversation. "So Kim, are you in for Nasty Burger after school?"

The girl just smiled, and answered, "Sure!" since she had nothing to do with cheerleading being a bust. "Great!" Danny said, thankful for the conversation change. "We'll meet you by your locker after school today, and head over."

"How close is it?" Kim asked intrigued.

"It's a short drive, don't worry," Sam answered. Kim looked confused. "You guys drive there? Who has a car?"

"Sam," Danny and Tucker both chimed. Kim couldn't help but notice the envy in their voice. She didn't blame them. A car would be nice.

Kim heard her kimmunicator beep inside her backpack, and she excused herself from the table before taking it out. She didn't need Sam, Tucker, or Danny finding out about this mission. She headed to the locker room, since she had to get her books anyways, and tapped the screen of the handheld. A small face appeared on it, and Kim greeted the young boy. "Hey Wade. What's the sitch?"

"I found some useful information you can use about this ghost guy." The screen immediately changed to a PDF format, and Kim began reading.

The screen switched back, and Wade paraphrased, "Basically, he's seen between the hours of 8 pm and midnight."

"A night crawler. Just what I need," Kim lamented about her future busy nights, and waved goodbye to the young boy. She grabbed her books and headed to math class.

…

Tucker, Sam, and Danny met Kim by her locker, and Danny spoke up. "All set to get some work done?" Kim nodded to the trio, and they set off down the hall way through a back entrance that Kim had no idea existed, and she followed to the crowd, unsure where they were headed. Finally they stopped in front of a black Hurst, and they all climbed in. Kim had to admit that although the car looked sketchy, it was also thrilling.

As soon as the key turned forward in the ignition, Kim's ears practically began to bleed. Sam's car had been blaring heavy metal music that Kim had no recognizance of. She was able to pick out a few words: meth lab… ashes… something flames against something sky. Kim thought that Sam would turn it down, but instead she began to – if you could even call the screaming crap a song – sing along.

Thank god that Sam was right about the short drive. They were there within five minutes. Tucker and Sam, who had been sitting in the front two seats, were the first to jump out, probably because they were the only ones who could see clearly out the car. Danny soon followed their example, and followed, and Kim caught on, and jumped out herself.

"So, do you guys come here often?"

Kim asked the threesome. It was Danny who answered. "With lunch food like that? We have it for lunch after school every day."

Kim was grateful that this was lunch because she was hungry. For a girl who normally didn't have much of an appetite, Kim found two days without lunch gruesome.

Tucker ordered a bacon cheese burger, and stepped to the side for Sam. She didn't even glance at the menu before saying she'd have a salad. Danny walked up next and said he'd have double patty hamburger, and finally Kim's turn came with a Jr. Nasty.

Once the four friends were seated, the two boys piles into their trays whereas the girls attempted it more politely.

"So Sam," Kim began. "Don't like hamburgers?" She guessed.

"Actually I'm an ultrarecyclo-vegetarian." Sam noticed Kim's blank face and continued, "I don't eat anything with a face."

"A good way to live," Kim agreed, trying to relate to the odd girl.

Danny and Tucker both got out their textbooks, and started on homework. Kim liked the way they thought. If she was going to be hunting a ghost kid every night, she'd want to at least not fall behind on school work.

The hours passed, and before Kim knew it, it was six o'clock. The trio seemed in a rush to get somewhere, too, so Kim decided to walk home. It was closer than she thought, so she was home by six thirty, and had over an hour to kill before mission work, which she spent doing physics… what a way to live.

…

Kim glanced at the clock. 7:45. Go time. She rose from the living room couch, and practically sprinted to her closet. She pulled out her traditional blak turtleneck and cargo pants. She laced a belt around her hips, and loaded the kimmunicator and a few other gifts from Wade into the pockets. She was stepping over the threshold of the door when she realized she was forgetting that her identity had to remain a secret.

She ran back to her closet ad grabbed the black ski mask she was given. Yanking it over her, head she glanced in the mirror, and realized she looked positively ridiculous. Still, she'd already disregarded one rule, so she figured she should stick to this one. Kim took off into the night in search of this ghost boy.

Kim wasn't prepared to do much fighting tonight. She decided that this was going to be strictly observance, and that no strikes would be thrown. She intended to stay high up and out of sight, which was easier than she'd thought. Who knew that Amity Park had an Amity Park, park? She propped herself on top a tall lamppost above a bench in the city's park, and waited.

Every now and then she'd feel a rustle of the leaves – it was fall after all – but they were nothing more than that: leaves in the windy air.

Kim checked the time again, and realized it was 8:30. Almost an hour had gone by without a single disturbance. Then she heard it.

It wasn't so much a sound of pain or worry, but… laughter. Kim's acute ears turned in the direction of the noise, when she saw… something. Whatever it was, was moving fast!

Now that it was closer, Kim could see it was a boy – with freakish white hair. She immediately knew who had just shown up, and on instinct got into a squatting position, ready to pounce if need be, and still remain her balance on top the lamp.

Kim's eyes peered closer to the boy. He looked about her age with tan skin, and snow white hair that only made his skin appear darker. In person, Kim could really tell just how electrifying those eyes were. Those glowing green eyes sent shivers down her spine. He even had a faint glow to him.

His expression was the weirdest part about him, though. What she was told was menacing and evil, appeared happy and full of life – which Kim guessed was an odd trait for a ghost.

The ghost immediately stopped flying, and legs appeared from his white belt where a smoky glow had once been. He walked around a bit, before plopping down on the bench underneath the lamp Kim was currently sitting on. He raised one hand and a ball of ectoplasm appeared it in. It just sorta floated above his open palm. The ghost would inhale and the ball grew to three times it's initial size, then when the young boy exhaled it would shrink back down. This was Kim's first encounter with the ghost, but they weren't supposed to breathe, were they? Kim made a mental note to do research on this subject. The only reason she hadn't before was she was unsure how much fact she was going to get, and how much made up superstitions. Maybe Wade could get on that… The ghost boy interrupted Kim's thoughts. He stood up and stretched a bit, and began to walk around. He even yawned, which was not okay because it was making Kim very tired. All she could think about was how she _could_ be in her warm bed. But there was still a ghost boy to catch, and she had to figure out his weaknesses.

But as of right now, he was just sitting there. He literally wasn't bothering anyone or anything. Kim let out a long yawn, but continued to stay perched above the boy.

A few hours had passed and he still hadn't moved, which meant she hadn't moved. It was now almost midnight. When would this kid give up and go home? Of course, Kim had no idea whether or not ghosts actually slept.

He slumped against the back of the bench. Faintly, Kim could hear him breath, "Slow night." _What did that even mean?_

Through the damn ski mask, Kim could hardly see a thing. She desperately wanted to pull it off, but what if this ghost did find out her identity. If he was as evil as the Guys in White had told her, she really wanted to keep Kim Possible a secret.

She glanced at her phone one last time and realized it was now 12:30, and yawned. The young ghost boy did the same thing, and rose from the bench. He stretched a bit, and began lazily walk away. Kim was about to hop down and follow him, but he blasted off into the dark sky, and was out of sight in seconds.

Kim stared after him, but knew it was no use to follow. She hurried home. Hopefully, she'd be able to get to sleep before 2, so she tried to run up the apartment stairs as quickly as she could. She had no energy left in her, and simply crashed on the living room couch. She briefly opened her eyes and saw it was 1 o'clock. She smiled. She could sleep for six hours, perfect.

Kim fell asleep within ten minutes.


	4. A Finger-Biting Question

Danny left an hour early for school. His parents recently invented a new ghost hunting device, and Danny didn't want to be its Guinea Pig. Luckily, Jazz saw his pallid fear at the kitchen table when his dad introduced the "Fenton Go Getter 3000," and made up an excuse about getting to school early for a group project.

Danny climbed into the passenger seat and Jazz started her small red car. The ride was pretty quiet, but 3 minutes into it, Danny finally said, "Thanks, Jazz."

His ginger sister smiled, and told him, "Seriously Danny, don't mention. If I had to be greeted with a contraption that could end my life every morning, I'd want to get out of there, too."

His sister had that power; to turn any one of her many selfless acts into a simple, common favor. Danny was positive that his sister would rather eat breakfast before school, but instead brought him to school extra early every morning. He was so grateful to have such an understanding and selfless sister; he didn't tell her that enough.

When Jazz parked the convertible behind the school in the parking lot, Danny saw it was 7:04. He had a lot of time to kill, but he still had to actively read two chapters in _The Scarlet Letter_, so he waved goodbye to his sister and gave her an appreciate smile before hurrying to the library to actually get stuff done.

…

Danny had just finished the last assigned chapter when he heard the five minute bell ring. He quickly packed up his things, and turned to leave his chair. He looked up for maybe a second, saw a swish of red hair, felt something sharp against his forehead, and then found himself staring at the carpet of the mass library, his head throbbing.

"Jazz! Watch where you're going!" Danny accused, and began to sit up.

"Who's Jazz?" a familiar voice asked. Danny immediately stopped massage his aching forehead, and looked up to see a certain Kim Wate staring back at him, offering her hand. Somehow this situation seemed oddly familiar. Danny took the girls hand, and answered her question once he was upright again.

"Sorry about that," he tried laughing it off awkwardly. "Jazz is, er, my sister. You two have the same color hair, and that's all I really saw, so I just assumed. Are you okay?"

Kim nodded. "It's you I'm worried about. When you went to stand up, you sorta clonked your head into my elbow. It's really red… do you want to go get some ice?"

Danny's head was throbbing, but he had to get to class so he told his friend, "I'll be fine. Do you want to head to English?" He needed to get the subject off his aching skull.

"Actually that's what I came up to talk to you about – you know, before I knocked you over... We don't have English today. Apparently Ms. Greene had flat on the way to school this morning. We have a free, so I thought I'd save you the trouble of walking all the way over there to see for yourself."

"Oh thanks," Danny smiled, even though his head was aching worse than he could ever remember. He was sure if he'd been a ghost, it would've healed by now, but he couldn't very well excuse himself and go ghost in front of Kim – he hardly even knew her.

"You definitely don't look good. I think it's forming a bruise. Come on, I'll go with you to the nurse."

"I'm fine," Danny lied.

"Listen I don't even know where the nurse is and I'm curious, so come on." She signaled for Danny to leave the library, and at first, he was going to argue, but the longer they stood there, the more he could feel his heart beating inside his head.

"Come on, just for ice," Kim begged. That was when Danny reluctantly agreed. The four eyed girl beamed with excitement as Danny's head bobbed up and down. He led the way, and as he was pulling open the glass door to the office, he checked his reflection, and realized Kim had been right. He had quite an ugly bruise forming. His head must had been bleeding pretty badly on the inside because the bruise was colored as if it had been a there the entire day. Perfect, Danny complained.

The nurse handed Danny a bag of ice to stall the internal bleeding, and Kim and Danny left without saying another word.

"Thanks," Danny smiled.

Kim almost burst into a laughing fit, but she controlled herself. She couldn't stop herself from saying, however, "_You're_ thanking _me?_ This whole ugly mess is my fault."

Danny smiled at the ginger girl, "Don't be ridiculous, _I_ ran into _you_."

"And yet I somehow come out unscathed," Kim smiled gently Danny returned the soft expression. He glanced at his phone. "So what do you want to do? We have half an hour till our next class."

Kim shrugged; today was only her fourth day at this strange place. "You decide," she offered.

Danny thought for a moment, but realized everywhere that was cool that he knew of he only knew how to get there by phasing through walls. How boring his life would be if it weren't for his ghost powers.

"We could go to the courtyard?" Danny suggested. The courtyard was good… it was safe.

He led the way, and Kim and Danny sat down at a wooden picnic table. "So I feel like I don't know you very well," Danny thought aloud. "Tell me about yourself. How was your school before here? Similar, different?"

Kim shrugged, "It seemed a lot bigger that's for sure."

"Where did you say you were from again?"

"Middleton, right outside of Denver, Colorado."

Danny nodded, and continued, "So what did you do for fun?"

/Save the world,/ Kim thought, but knew she couldn't say it.

"I was a cheerleader," Kim shrugged.

Danny suddenly felt the air around him grow sense. "/You/ were a cheerleader?"

Kim crossed her arms over her chest. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"No… I guess Middleton and Amity Park cheerleading is different…" Kim could tell he didn't think she could actually do anything, and honestly proving him wrong while wearing bulky glasses and her hair up wasn't ideal.

"So why'd you move?"

"I wanted to stay with my aunt. She hasn't been feeling good."

"I'm sorry to hear…"

Kim appreciTed the sincerity, but her fake dying aunt wasn't really her number one concern at the momet. She had some questions of her own for Danny.

"Do you mind if I ask you something about Amity Park? Even if it sounds a little… crazy?"

Danny's silence encouraged Kim to continue. "I've heard the city has a bit of a, er, ghost problem."

Danny's voice caught in his throat and his wind pipe tensed up. He was suddenly aware of every breath he was taking, and had to control his breathing so he appeared calm. He couldn't see it, but he could tell his face was growing more and more pallid as the blood drained from it. He tried to swallow, but his throat seemed to have swelled, and he couldn't breathe. How could she even know that?

"R-really? That's odd… that you would hear that, I mean… I certainly haven't seen any ghosts."

He could feel the sweat drip across his forehead in anxiety, and he was terrified Kim would see through his lie. Luckily, Kim simply nodded and told Danny, "Okay just wondering."

Danny was about to change the subject when Kim sort of announced, "I'm going to head to the bathroom before class starts. See you at lunch!"

...

Kim really needed to talk to Wade, but first she had to get away from Danny. Why did that ghost question make him tense up? And who was lying to her? The Guys in White or Danny? What if they both were...

She needed to sort this out with Wade. Once out of Danny's view, she began to sprint to the nearest bathroom.

As soon as she was inside a bathroom, she looked underneath all the stalls, and luckily saw no feet. She pulled out her blue handheld and tapped the green button. The chubby kid appeared on the screen.

"Kim! I was just about to call you," the young boy greeted.

"Really? What's the sitch?"

"I've got some information on the ghost kid."

"Let me hear it."

"He has an arch nemesis – or nemeses, it's two. Jack and Madeline "Maddie" Fenton. They have two children: a boy and a girl, and live at 1438 Apparition Ave."

"That's really helpful, thanks Wade!"

"You bet, what did you want to talk about?"

"You've pretty much covered it for me, thanks though!" Kim smiled broadly as she signaled off.

It would appear Danny had been the one lying. Now the question was, why?

...

"What do you mean 'she knows'?" Tucker asked his anxious friend in Algebra II. The teacher had instructed them to work as groups, so naturally, Sam, Tucker, and Danny paired up to do something besides math.

"I mean, she asked me about ghosts. Isn't that a dead giveaway?"

"Not at all," Sam replied simply. "Maybe she heard people talking. It has nothing to do with you, personally. She probably doesn't even know your parents are ghost hunters. You should be fine."

Danny nervously chattered his teeth and stomped his foot repeatedly. For his sake, he hoped she was right.

"Besides I said how we shouldn't befriend her. It isn't my fault it's backfiring on you now," Sam lamented, still feeling a bit grouchy toward the ginger girl.

Danny sighed quietly, "That's the thing, though. She's really cool, and I want to be her friend. Plus… who else does she have? She isn't exactly loved by all, you know?"

"I like her too Sam," Tucker commented. Sam only rolled her eyes. "You two disgust me."

"Do you even know her?" Danny asked. "You haven't even tried to get to know her, Sam."

Sam pushed her bangs out of her face. "Ugh! She's just so normal and weird. I don't want that kind of friend. Not to mention she's a stereotypical girl!"

"What does that even mean?" Tucker questioned the goth girl. Sam rolled her eyes. She shouldn't need to explain this kind of thing.

"Seriously Sam, what do you have against her?" Danny questioned. Sam wanted to pull her hair out. Boys could be so dumb!

"I don't have anything against her… I just don't think you know her very well. You keep asking her to tag along to our events, and it's getting old."

"You don't think I know her well?" Danny asked, ignoring the last part of Sam's complaint. "You hardly know her name!"

"I have an idea!" Tucker piped up. "I'm going to flip a coin. Sam – if you win, we'll stop pushing to be friends with her, but if Danny wins, you have to ask her spend the night on Friday."

"What?" Sam was outraged by the terms.

"What's the matter? Can't handle a little coin toss? And I thought you were confident…" Danny's words were said with a smile and in a joking manner, but they both knew that it would an indirect strike towards Sam, and she felt the kick hard. "Fine, she agreed, but I get to call it."

"Fair enough," Danny admitted. "Okay, Tucker, in the air,"

Tucker flicked his thumb upwards, and Sam called out in a hushed tone, "tails".

The coin landed on Tucker's palm, and he removed his hand away from it to reveal the emblem on the shiny quarter.

"God Fucking Damnit," Sam cursed under her breath and slapped the desk hard.

Danny and Tucker smirked at her teasingly.

…

Danny had an okay time in his history class. It was dense, tedious material, but at least he got through the hour, and finally the familiar chime of the end of the day bell dinged, and he raced to pack his things to head home. Today didn't feel like a Nasty Burger day.

He finally found his locker and lazily through three heavy textbooks into his backpack.

"Hey Man," a best friend of his greeted. Danny looked up. "Oh hey, Tuck. What's up?"

"Just getting my things together," he sighed and began twisting the lock next to Danny. Being upperclassmen this year, they finally earned their right to get a top locker. "We still going to Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked. "I'm not really up for it today," Danny admitted. Tucker was rather shocked. "Really? But doing homework before ghost hunting was always your idea so that we all make sure we stay on top our studies."

"I know… just… maybe we shouldn't go ghost hunting tonight either.…"

Tucker slammed his locker shut and faced him. "What has gotten into you?" Danny sighed, and repeated, "Kim's interrogation just has me on edge okay? I think we should lay low for a week or so…" Tucker raised his hands up in defeat. "Your call, Man."

Danny sighed. "I wish it wasn't…"

"Do you want my opinion?" Sam asked, seeming to come out of nowhere.

Danny nodded desperately.

"You are completely overreacting," she told him truthfully. Danny slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Look, I'd just rather be safe than sorry, okay?" Sam rolled her eyes. Whatever.

"And don't forget what _you_ have to do today," Tucker teased. "That certain red head is heading over here, and she is about to get the surprise of her life when a certain Sam Manson will ask to hang."

Sam groaned, and wanted to punch Tucker for reminding her, but never got the chance because an annoying perky voice came from behind the Goth girl. "Hey guys," Kim greeted. "Are we going to that burger joint today?"

Danny smiled at the girl. "No, not today actually, but Sam wanted to ask you something." Danny stepped aside to give Sam the floor. Kim's attention was on her.

She cleared her throat. "Erm, yes, I did, as a matter of fact. I'm not sure if you free," _and I hope your not –_ she added to herself. "But do you want to spend tomorrow night at my place? We all watch a movie at my house, and you can spend the night if you want."

Kim smiled cheerfully. "Sure that sounds great. I'll see you guys tomorrow. I gotta get home."

She sprinted off down the hall, her ginger ponytail flying behind her.


	5. A Killer Sleep Over

Kim woke up at 6:30 in a slumpish mood. Last night had been a bust. She's stayed out until 2 in the morning looking for the damn ghost kid, and found absolutely nothing. Had someone warned him of her arrival or something? Where had he been? Was he just not feeling up to it? It was super strange.

She threw her warm covers off, which was when she realized how tired she was. Sleeping for only four hours a night wasn't helping her, but it was Friday, so she'd have the weekend to recover.

It was Friday! She was spending the night at Sam's tonight. She immediately forgot about her tired state, and jumped out if bed to begin her morning routine.

…

Danny's eyes slowly blinked open as the morning sun greeted him. As his eyes adjusted to his well-lit room, he removed his warm covers, and slowly rose from his bed. In his flannel pajama pants, he stumbled to his dresser to snag a pair of light blue jeans from the bottom drawer, and walked over to the closet to obtain a white and red t-shirt. He pulled both on, along with his white socks, and finally lacing up his red converses. He traced his way to the bathroom, and gave his hair a good flip before splashing his face with cold water to give him that final shock to really wake him up.

Wiping his face dry, he brushed his now wet bangs from his face, and shut his bedroom door behind him, as he headed to the kitchen.

It was seven o'clock. The morning had gone smoothly so far, so Danny was hoping he would be able to actually eat breakfast, and be able to leave his house at a reasonable hour.

"Danny!" Danny heard his name being called by that familiar voice, and immediately cringed. He reluctantly turned around in the hallway, and greeted the orange jump-suited man standing before him. "Yea Dad?"

"Remember how you told me you've always wanted to be a ghost hunter? Just like your old man!"

"Er – no," he replied, not remembering a time it had come up.

"Well now you can. Even your underdeveloped mind can figure this contraption out! It's so incredibly simple! You just point and push," Jack Fenton explained demonstrating his new toy. A large antenna emerged from the chrome casing.

"Then you can trace any ghost anywhere with the simple click of the exact same button," he continued, and again pressed the small green button. The machine began to beep loudly, slowly at first, but the distinct sounds soon formed into one long beep, indicating what Danny knew before an explanation.

"Well it's supposed to get faster the closer you are to ghost – like hot and cold. It doesn't appear to be working, though…" Jack hit the device against his forearm a few times, and re-extended his arm, but the machine appeared to be fried. It was giving off an odd black smoke, and began to smell of putrid, rotten eggs. What gave it this odd scent, Danny didn't want to know.

"That's funny…" Jack muttered before walking away, and heading back to the lab to see what was wrong with it. Danny sighed. He had to add that invention to the countless other dreams of his parents' he had broken unknowingly with his ghost powers. He began walking to the kitchen again, and tried to forget his father's broken face imprinted in his mind.

…

Kim raced to school. She lacked no verve as she dodged everyday obstacles like fire hydrants and such. She couldn't wait to get to school and see her friends. Her friends! She was going to Sam's house tonight for their sleep over, and she couldn't wait! Kim had finally grown onto Sam after a week of sitting with her at lunch, and tonight they were going to have the best of times. She wondered what was going to happen; she wanted to know what Sam had planned. Were the four of them going to hang out first? Were the boys going to spend the night? The questions seemed to pile up one after the other in Kim's excitement.

Finally she saw the Casper High sign in the distance, and immediately slowed her pace to a natural walk, not wanting to seem overly excited to her peers.

…

"Hey there," Kim greeted once the long school day had come to an end. She walked up to her three friends – Sam, Tucker, and Danny – and smiled widely. "Excited for the weekend?" she asked, knowing she was.

"Totally!" "Really need this break…" Tucker and Danny returned. Sam only grunted her feelings of the weekend, and had just closed her locker. It was then that Tucker stomped on her foot, urging her to talk to Kim. It didn't hurt. Her heavy combat boots were safe from his feeble tennis shoes, but she was still angry at him trying. She did still know why he had done it, so she put a fake smile on her face – which was totally against her nature – and turned to Kim. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Kim could hardly contain her excitement. "You bet!"

Kim awkwardly tugged onto the backpack that was falling off her shoulder, and waited for Sam's signal.

The pair of teenagers walked to the back parking lot, and Kim walked next to Sam. "So are you excited for tonight?" she smiled. Sam cleared her throat, and said, in a very bored manner that she didn't even try to hide, "Yep." Kim nodded, but said nothing else. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be so fun.

…

"So what's the plan?" the ginger girl asked excitedly once belted into the black car. Sam grimaced at her preppy tone, but tried not to show her annoyance. She was trying very hard to keep an open mind about this girl. Maybe they had just gotten off on the wrong foot…

"It's sorta up to you," the Goth replied, and switched the car into reverse, pulling out the parking spot. "There's not too much to do in this town. We could go mini golfing, bowling, or to an amusement park. What sounds best?"

Kim was terrified she was going to pick the wrong choice, even though the girl seemed impartial. "Er, mini golfing sounds fun."

Sam's knuckles tightened around the steering wheel. Wrong choice.

Nonetheless, Sam had agreed it was up to her, so she started heading towards the put-put course. She picked up her small flip-phone, and started dialing Danny's number. There was no way she was going to get through this "play date" alone.

"Hey what are you and Tucker doing?" Sam asked the ghost boy over the phone, knowing they would be together. She could almost hear him shrug. After a short silence, Sam smiled, and said, "Great! How would you like to go mini golfing with Kim and me?"

Danny knew very well how much the girl hated golf, so agreed to his and Tucker's presence, so Sam wouldn't hate the new girl forever.

As soon as Danny shut off his phone, he addressed his best friend's quizzical stare. "Guess what? We're going mini golfing!"

Tucker immediately understood, also knowing all too well that Sam _hated _golf. He didn't have time to dwell on that however, as he was greeted by a blinding light. When his eyes were able to open again, he saw the notorious ghost boy standing before him. "Who needs a car?" Danny joked, and grabbed his friend under arms, phasing them both through the roof of Tucker's house and out into the evening sky to get to the golf course.

…

"How did you beat us here?" Kim asked as soon as she jumped out of the Hurst.

"Er, we were at Tucker's, who lives close by," Danny lied awkwardly. He had never been the best at that. Still Kim had appeared to buy it, so the topic was not delved into any further. Instead, the foursome obtained their clubs and began at the first hole.

The first one, starting off easy, was a straight line from the launch pad to the hole, about 2 yards apart. Tucker went first and, being the unathletic sort that he was, was only able to aim the ball a ways away from the hole, and was somehow able to make it in 6 shots. Sam decided to place her ball down next, and she was able to get it right on the edge of the hole. Infuriated, she tapped the ball into the hole, and grumpily picked it up. Danny went next. Kim noticed how, again, he was in between the other two friends. His ball was only a foot or so away, compared to an entire yard and right on the edge.

Kim's turn was next. Sam, Tucker, and Danny all waited at the end for her to go, so she placed her ball onto the mat. Aligning the putter with the ball, she reeled back, and hit the ball, making an odd _pop! _against the two instruments. Sam rolled her eyes, knowing quite well the girl had hit it much too hard. Then, to her, Danny, and Tucker's utter surprise, the ball rolled straight into the hole, and plumped inside.

Sam was entirely confused. She had hit that ball way too hard to get anywhere near the hole, let alone inside. The new girl had just defied every law of physics! The ball should have hopped over the hole from the momentum, not go into it!

Then again, perhaps she was being hard on the girl because she was competitive. She tried to let the cheating red head brush off her shoulder, but the same exact technique was performed at even the most elaborate of holes.

"Wow, Kim… Another hole-in-one," Danny congratulated, though a tad sarcastic as he marked the 10th hole-in-one in a row on the small score sheet. Her winning streak was getting to him, too. He was pulled out of his thoughts, however, when a heavy metal boot kicked him "lightly" to get his attention. "Ow!" he stage whispered so only Sam could hear. "What was that for?"

"You're not helping her are you?" Sam asked, accusingly.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, seriously not catching on.

"I mean, you're not _assisting_ our little ginger friend in any way to help her get all these amazing hits are you?"

"No! I was just wondering that myself," Danny confessed. Sam seemed slightly unconvinced, but turned away anyway, leaving Danny pondering on this strange new girl he had befriended that he had seemed to know nothing about.

With all eighteen holes having been finished, Kim had, of course, happily come in first place, irking Sam, confusing Danny, and not even noticed by Tucker, who was too focused on which end of the putter to use to pay attention to Kim's winning streak.

Now that night had officially fallen, Danny and his friends decided to head back to Sam's – and this time, they would take the car, he smiled to himself as they walked into the parking lot of Amity Park's one and only put-put course. The drive was only twenty minutes, so Sam soon pulled in front of an ordinary looking block. The friends piled out, one after the other, and Kim awkwardly followed the others up the stairs of the house directly in front of Sam's car.

After a few clinks and twists of Sam's key, the door was unlocked, and the friends stepped inside.

Kim was not at all prepared for what was on the other side of the threshold.

Sam's living room was amazing. The ceiling was about 25 feet high with elegant wooden beams lining it horizontally. White walls worked their way up to the dark mahogany joists, and elaborate paintings were set around the entire room. The couch was ivory white, with large fluffy pillows accenting the color scheme. The dark hardwood floors matched that of the beams, and it was covered by an artistic white-set carpet with intricate designs of flowery spirals. A huge plasma TV screen occupied most of the farthest wall, which was the thing with the most color in the room. Small silver statues sat on basically every horizontal surface, and Kim felt her jaw drop. The threesome hardly seemed to notice the utter disbelief Kim was undergoing, and walked through like it was no big deal.

"What movie are you guys thinking?" Kim heard a distant voice ask followed by two murmurs as she was drinking in the sight of the massive room.

"Kim... Kim..." She hardly heard, but the sound of her name was enough to snap her out of her trance.

"Hm?" She asked, still observing every inch of the property.

It was Tucker who answered. "What movie do you want to see?" Finally, she seemed to exit her trance completely, and now her undivided attention was on her three friends.

"Anything's okay with me," she answered, and hesitated a bit before responding, "Actually I take that back; anything except a gooey chick flick."

All three old friend's mouths gaped open. Kim was confused. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

"Not at all!" A voice shouted, exclaimed. Kim turned to its source, as realized it was the purple-eyed girl in combat boots. The girl immediately grasped her hand, and tugged on her arm for Kim to follow her, seeming to forget her anger from losing the easiest game in the world. "God, I was _so_ scared you were going to say... I don't know, Nicholas Sparks or something!"

Kim replied honestly, "Gross."

Sam laughed loudly, not being able to bear her excitement. Maybe she had misjudged this girl after all. She didn't seem so bad.

…

Sam led her three friends down the stairs into a seemingly normal basement. Both Tucker and Danny knew what to expect when Sam flicked the lights on, but poor Kim had no clue that the living room was just the beginning of this gigantic house.

_Flick_.

The lights suddenly beamed down on the group of teenagers, and Kim couldn't contain her awe. She felt her jaw drop to the floor at the sight of this miraculous room. Directly in front of them was a thirty foot long screen with red curtains draping its vertical sides. The red carpet matched the hue of the drapes, along with the walls. "Yea, it's a little much," Sam acknowledged before walking to grab the remote and plop on one of the couches that appeared soft and furry. Tucker jumped right next to her leaving the leather love seat for Kim and Danny. _Great_, thought, acknowledging the awkwardness as she sat down first, as close to the arm rest as possible. She noticed Danny do the same. They weren't really close enough to huddle together on a small couch the way her and Ron could without it being really weird.

"So, Kim, we've established no chick flicks. What do you like?" Sam asked as she scrolled down the genre menu on the mass screen.

Kim knew it before she saw the section. "Action."

Sam smiled, "Nice."

Sam continued to scroll down the movie list, and when the cursor of the select button hovered over the D section, Sam and Kim both shouted at the same time, "_Die Hard_!"

Kim looked at Sam awkwardly, a little embarrassed at their outburst, but Sam was proud of the ginger girl. "_Die Hard_ it is!" Sam decided and clicked select. A blue loading bar appeared on the screen, and Sam placed the remote down, preparing to get comfortable.

For the next 200 minutes, the four friends huddled in Sam's dark movie theater, and watched as Bruce Willis went around blowing things up. When the credits finally showed on the screen, Sam flipped the lights back on with a button on the TV remote, and stretched. "I swear that movie gets better every time I see it," she said, cracking her back as her arms extended to the high ceiling. "It's about eight o'clock. What do you all want for dinner?"

"Pizza. Extra Meat-Lovers," Tucker said, not skipping a beat. Sam didn't even need to hear the type of pizza even though he said it to make sure. There was only one flavor in the Tucker Foley Cookbook. Sam reached for her phone, and pressed one button. Immediately, a _click_ signaled someone had picked up on the first ring, so she didn't hesitate. "This is Sam Manson. I'd like to order one meat lovers, one cheese, and – you know – the usual." Kim could hear the murmur of the confirmation on the other side, to which Sam replied, "You're the best! And you know where to send it," and beeped off.

"What do you want to do while we wait for pizza?" Kim asked. Tucker turned around and smiled. "Wait? That's cute," and immediately a doorbell rang throughout the whole house, causing Sam to rush up to get it.

Danny felt his glottis muscle freeze. He felt like he could vomit icicles. He felt the small bundle of air roll up over his tongue, and observed the blue fog as it escaped just past his lips. Tucker watched as Danny's eyes widened in horror as he looked out the window at a green outlined figure flying in the sky. Even in the distance, Danny could tell it was Technus. Unfortunately, that could not wait.

"I'll be right back. I have to, er, bathroom…" Danny stuttered awkwardly and left to go to the bathroom. Tucker faintly noticed the blinding light under the door. Before he peered out the window at his best friend flying across the sky, so fast his white hair seemed plastered to head.

Kim looked out the window just in time to see him flying by. She kicked herself for not letting this slip by, but this was a mission and that means her sleep over would just have to wait. She causally picked up her phone, and put a believable surprised look on her face. "My aunt just called. She really needs my help with something. I have to go. Will you tell Sam I'll be right back?" Kim asked Tucker, walking towards the stairs.

"Tell me what?" a feminine deep voice called. Kim turned to Sam. Lying to her was going to be harder. Still, what other choice did she have, so she repeated what she had told Tucker, and Sam walked her out. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" she promised before breaking into a sprint.

…

Danny felt the presence before he saw it. He was sitting on the exact same bench in the exact same park every night – this time looking for Technus, except this time he could he wasn't alone. In the shadow the lamp post was providing for him, he could see a figure, but he couldn't tell what it was. It sure didn't look human though…

He knew that if he turned around slowly, the creature would be able to tell, and run away… or worse, catch him by surprise. He had one shot at this and had to make it quick. Without a second thought, his neck twisted to the right, and he was staring face to face, at some kind of… person! It was a human. He couldn't tell its gender, but beneath the black ski mask, he was able to make out a peachy undertone, unlike the green one of a ghost.

They only stayed there for a few seconds, holding each other's gaze, glowing green eyes attempting to read sage green eyes. As Danny opened his mouth to speak, the wind was knocked out of him with a swift kick to his back, and he fell to the ground, the human stood over him, menacingly. Danny stuttered to find the right words. He wanted to know who this person was, and why they were attacking him – without the right gear at that! Didn't they know anything about ghost fighting?

"Wh-wh-who are you?" he finally managed.

The figure did not make any attempt to answer the question, but merely backed away, slowly and cautiously as Danny stood up. He advanced towards her, but she smartly evaded him.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Danny cried, exasperated.

The figure, again, made no sign of talking, but instead crescent-kicked the side of the ghost boy's head, knocking him to the ground for the second time.

As Danny struggled to get up, he panted, "Okay, never mind. I do." And he lunged for the body. The body that somehow managed to evade every contact he attempted to make. Danny's heavy breathing pulled back, and he knew that fist fights weren't cut out for half ghosts. He quickly shot a goopy wad of ectoplasm for his open palm, sending the figure reeling back, disgusted. Danny smirked, finally getting a good blow, and thought to himself, _Girl. Definitely a girl,_ by the way she appeared utterly disgusted with herself. Danny readied himself for the second blow, and, opening his palm, was about to shoot the girl again. This time, however, she wouldn't be fooled. Danny hardly saw the figure move, but somehow it managed to clap one hand over his palm, and before Danny knew what was going on, he felt himself go up into the air, and collapse onto the ground. Damn that girl was strong. She just lifted him into a somersault in mid-air.

Now Danny wasn't playing around. Opening both palms and advancing towards her, he timed the blasts with every step he took. _Step-BLAST. Step-BLAST. Step-BLAST._ Over and over again, yet somehow she evaded every single one, doing elaborate flips and twirls to dodge them. She as so light on her feet; was it possible that he had miscalculated? Was this girl a ghost? If his opponent would talk, he could know for sure.

The girl finally met up with him in the middle of the playing field, and she stepped into the lamplight. If Danny was unsure of its gender before, he was certainly sure now. The girl wore a black crop top that seemed to be rather clingy.

The girl, noticing the ghost boy's gawking eyes, furrowed her brows in anger, and attacked further. Her fist tried to make first contact with his abdomen, but he smartly went intangible. The masked opponent peered around, unsure where the ghost had gone. It was then that Danny truly realized he was fighting a human – a human who could not turn intangible.

He smiled to himself as the girl staggered around, desperately throwing random punches into the air in a sad hope to hit the ghost. Danny then returned to his visible state behind the girl, and said, "I think you've," he began, noticing the girl jump with surprise at the sound of his voice coming from directly behind her. "Got a few things to learn about fighting ghosts." He ended his pun with a smirk, and deliberately shot a strike of ectoplasm to the girl's gut, making her keel over in pain. It was then that he delivered the final blow to the back of her knees, forcing her to fall down.

And out of the corner of Kim's eye, she saw the white-haired devil fly away into the night.

* * *

**Okay, so we are officially five chapters into this little FanFic! Exciting, right? Please, please, please leave all the reviews you can. It literally makes my day 10x better when I get the email, and I immediately start with the next chapter, so if you want me to update quicker, you know what to do :)**

**Also, I'm really just curious how you all are like this story, so let me know! :D**


	6. Introduction to Ghosts

Kim woke up a little grumpy. She was still irked by the whole ghost kid scandal the other night. She didn't even put up a good fight. He was probably laughing at her with his ghostly friends. I mean the fight lasted maybe five minutes, and who was left bruised and battered? None other than the legendary Kim Possible. She realized she most definitely did not have the correct materials to be fighting a ghost, and decided it was time to call Wade. The Guys in White seemed to throw her into Amity Park at her own risk, but Kim knew that if there was one incredibly smart twelve year old that always had her back, it was Wade. She felt bad disturbing him over the weekend, knowing it was his grandmother's birthday, which was why she didn't call Saturday when she got back from Sam's and the bruises were still fresh, or Sunday. However, it was officially Monday morning, which meant Wade should be on his computer and awaiting her call.

She slowly limped out of bed, still a little sore from the other night, and headed towards the kitchen where her kimmunicator was left, and quickly pressed the small red button. As expected, a small picture of Wade illuminated the entire screen.

"Oh hey Kim," the small boy greeted.

Kim smiled, "Hey Wade."

"What's up?" the small boy asked.

"It's about this mission. I tried confronting the ghost kid on Friday night, and he left me pretty damaged… I clearly did not have the right tools. Did you know they can turn invisible, and fire this green stuff from their palms? I was so beyond not prepared."

"Sounds like it was rough. I always was curious as to what this ghost's powers may be... did I tell you he is scaled as one of the most dangerous ghosts?" Wade said, almost excitedly.

"Er, no, and, conveniently, neither did the Guys in White," Kim sighed, rolling her eyes at her stupid employers. She suddenly remembered to get back to her original objective. "Anyways, do you think you can modify that battle suit to mimic the powers of a ghost?"

Wade thought for no longer than a moment before answering, "Yeah that's manageable. I don't know much about ghosts, though, so it'll take a while to get processed; I have to research all ghost powers and figure out a way to obtain them before I can even edit the suit's dynamics. It should take about two days, but I wouldn't recommend picking another fight until you have it."

"See, that was the weird part… he didn't even care about fighting me. With Draken and Shego, I was always their center of attention while fighting, but this guy hardly put up a fight, and yet he still beat me…"

"Don't get discouraged, he's got super powers!" Wade encouraged.

"_Ghost_ powers. I can deal with super powers," she corrected him, thinking of Shego. "It's these ghost powers I definitely have to do my research about. I'll ask around, but in the meantime, you'll get me that battle suit?"

"You bet!" Wade smiled before signing off to begin his research. Kim grabbed her bag and began her run to school.

…

The drive to school was, as usual, quite quiet. Danny made no move to start talking and neither did his sister. They both figured there wasn't enough time to delve into any topic that would leave them both reflecting the rest of the day, so the silence always persisted. Jazz's red car pulled into the back parking lot of the high school, and Danny jumped out of the passenger seat. He began walking into the school, but was soon met up with a Goth friend of his who had just parked herself.

"Hey you," she smiled at the ghost kid. Danny returned it, and saying, "Hey. Ready for your bio test?"

Sam's face frowned, and she glared at the boy. "Don't bring it up," she commanded harshly. Her reaction just made Danny chuckle. He was so happy he'd passed Bio freshman year, and didn't have to take it again because he'd refused to dissect any animals.

As they were crossing the threshold to the back door of school, Danny felt an icy breeze bundle within his larynx. It came out as a huff, just barely escaping his lips. Sam saw his frozen state, and new exactly what she had to do. She dipped her head in the direction of the parking lot, motioning for him to go. He smiled his appreciation, and darted back into the parking lot, almost running into his sister.

"Where are you headed?" she asked confused.

Danny sputtered for the right words, but they never came. He tried using hand motions, but his voice was lost in exasperation with himself. He pointed to the sky and then himself, trying to explain what was going on. Thankfully, Jazz's big brain caught on, and she smiled, "Be careful" before winking and turning to walk towards the school. He ducked underneath her car, and transformed.

"Going ghost," he whispered, and immediately a belt of energy appeared at his abdomen. After hovering for a moment, it split into two hoops and soon transformed his entire body, extending up to the tips of his hair down to the bottom of his feet. The incredible energy electrified his eyes, and he immediately knew he was ghost when he opened the green irises and could see clearly fifty feet away. His wispy white hair fluttered with the wind in his eyes, and he smirked. Going intangible, he pushed himself through the car, and went in search of a green-skinned, glowing creature.

…

Kim broke out into a quick run. She had hardly any time to get to English as she had waited by Danny's locker, so they could walk to English together. She had waited up till just before the bell, so now she was racing to get to class, figuring Danny wouldn't be coming. She turned a corner, and new that the English room was only one corner away. She tried breaking into a quicker run, but was already going her limit.  
_Kim. _  
She heard from behind, and turned her head around, but maintaining her speed. The hallway was empty, and she could not find the source of the call, so she turned back around just in time to – _POW!_

Kim didn't know what was going on. Her forehead had knocked into something hard, but her hair had fallen into her face, so she couldn't see. When she did open her eyes, she saw a girl clutching her head as well. "Ow, ow, ow," the girl was muttering, rubbing the sore spot.

Kim tried sitting up slowly, so the blood wouldn't rush to her head. She brushed her fallen hair out of her face, and back into a pony tail.

"I am so sorry," Kim muttered, and she pressed against her hurt forehead. "I didn't even see you there."

The girl sitting across from her looked pained, almost as if she was trying her hardest not to cry. "Are you alright?" Kim asked. The girl only nodded, still clutching her forehead.

Finally, she let go, and turned to Kim, her aqua eyes looking teary, but still smiling. "I'm fine. You're okay, too?" She asked, and rose to her feet, offering Kim her dainty hand. Kim returned the girl's gentle smile, and grasped her hand. "It's no big, I don't bruise easily."

"I'm so happy to hear that –" the girl paused, realizing she didn't know the ginger's name.

"Kim," she replied.

"Kim," the other girl repeated. "I don't think I've seen you around before, Kim. Are you new?"

"Er, yeah, I'm kinda a transfer student. I started last Monday."

"Wow that's so nice. How do you like Casper High?"

"It's been nice, so far. Lots of friendly people," she smiled, thinking of her three new friends.

"And you're a…" the girl trailed off again.

"Junior," Kim gladly answered.

"Senior," the girl smiled friendly and replied to Kim's unasked question.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around," the girl said, picking her books up off the floor. Kim was reaching for the handle of the English room when she paused and looked back to the girl walking away.

"Wait! I don't think I caught your name."

The girl spun around, her long, red hair following her head, and lying scattered on her shoulder. She brushed it back behind her head band, and smiled. "I'm Jazz."

…

"I didn't see you in English, today," Kim greeted as she sat down next to Sam, but talking to Danny.

"Oh, er," Danny began, clearing his throat. "I slept in today. Did we do anything important?"

"Not really, just talked a little more about the _Scarlett Letter._ Oh – we did get a group assignment. We got to pick our partners, and I was the only one left, so we sorta got stuck with each other," Kim smiled awkwardly, unsure if Danny would be disappointed or excited about their pairing.

"Cool. So what's the work?" Danny asked, not thinking very much on the fact they would be partners. Kim was finally allowed to breathe naturally again.

"We just have to answer 10 questions about the book. Plus it's due on Monday. So not the drama."

"Sounds great. You can come to my house sometime this week to work on it if you want," Danny offered.

"Yea that's perfect. What day works best for you?" Kim asked, trying not to seem overly excited.

"Wednesday?" he asked, knowing his parents weren't coming home till late.

"See you then."

The rest of lunch continued as usual, until Kim skidded off to math class.

…

Danny and his friends all sat in the ghost boy's room finishing up some homework they didn't get to at Nasty Burger. Suddenly, Danny's acute ears tuned into Tucker's beeping PDA, and the threesome exchanged a knowing glare. It was 7:30. Time to get ready.

The three friends immediately stood up, and began walking to Danny's front door. Jazz was silently studying in her room, but no doubt knew that her little brother and his friends were getting ready for their nightly ghost-fighting. Little did they know that she always kept an eye on the ectoplasm levels around the city to make sure the three teenagers were safe.

The friends creaked down the stairs, and silently exited through the front door of Danny's small brick house. Tucker and Sam immediately began walking to Sam's Hurst, as they did every night. It was kind of thing they began to do once they had some wheels in the group. And not the scooter kind.

Sam would driver herself and Tucker around the city searching for any signs of trouble, and Tucker would test all areas of the city for ectoplasm energy. Meanwhile, Danny would fly overhead or simply sit and wait until he got a call from his friends instructing him where to go.

This plan had just become a routine as it was so successful; Danny had been able to avoid his parents while doing this for two years now, so they had nothing to truly worry about… that is except for that strange girl that attacked the other night. She was definitely human, and Danny could tell she wasn't an expert ghost hunter, but he knew she'd be back, so the whole situation sorta irked him. He'd yet to discuss it with his friends. He figured it would just give them another reason to worry about him, so he decided that if it became an actually problem, he'd let them know, but so far, the girl seemed quite harmless.

Shaking his head to rid his confused thoughts, Danny smiled, wishing Sam and Tuck luck as they drove off into the setting sun. Once the black car was out of his human vision, Danny hopped into the alley next to his house, and quickly peered around. In his solitude, the white cotton of his shirt began to metamorphose into his black spandex. Soon the spandex encased his whole body, omitting his head, which was now covered in light, wispy, white strands. He opened his eyes, and could tell by the heat that they had also transformed to their electric, ghost green.

…

The ghost kid appeared to just be flying around, and not harming anyone, Kim observed as she remained in the shadows slowly following the ghost kid's trail from the ground. She was definitely not fully recovered from their last encounter, so she did agree to take Wade's advice and just… watch.

But watching was so painful! She just wanted to get out into the action, but one grasp of her bruised stomach reminded her that that wasn't a good idea. Still, she couldn't just let him get into all sorts of trouble, so she decided that if she followed him until her suit came in, she would learn all about him.

She heard a slight beeping sound, and the young ghost say, "On my way," almost excitedly.

Kim smirked. It would appear she was on her way as well.

She followed the black-covered ghost for what felt like a mile. She leaped from trees to lamp posts to buildings, trying to stay right on his tail, but he would often vanish in front of a building and then reappear on the other side. Not to mention that when he was completely visible, he was so much faster than Kim's leaps were.

Suddenly, the ghost began gaining speed, but then he stopped moving all together and just sort of hovered. Kim eye's had to squint to see the darkness, but it appeared the ghost kid stopped right next to a house, some kind of circular chimney peeping over the top. All of a sudden, the ghost launched himself through the side of the house, vanishing from Kim's eye, only this time, he never emerged from the other side. Kim's only explanation was that he was inside the house, but she was too far away to make that assumption, yet.

Reaching for her grappling hook, Kim aimed the metal gun right to the ledge on the roof, and pulled back the trigger. She smiled as its little claws attached on the gutter of the roof. Moving her feet into a more comfortable stance, Kim pressed the small button that retracted the rope tied to the hook, and she immediately flew across the sky, not unlike that that the ghost kid did.

Her feet landed softly on the top with a slight _tap_, and she hooked the tool back onto her belt. Glancing around through her cut-out-eye-holes, she felt some kind of rumbling underneath her. Kim knew exactly what it was coming from, and knew how to see what was going on down there.

_Pitter-patter. Tap, tap._ Her small feet danced across the slope of the roof as she hurried to the chimney. She finally reached it and peered in the inside, knowing perfectly well she wouldn't be able to see anything, but still wanting to make sure. She stepped feet first down the chimney.

Utter darkness. That was the only way Kim could think to describe that which she couldn't see. The night sky above offered no light, and there was nothing leaking out from the bottom, so she slowly slid down the chimney, attempting to feel every single brick, so she knew how much further she had to go. Finally Kim felt she was getting close, and looked down, finally seeing a small bit of blue light leaking from the moon, which bled through a window into the small house, illuminating the room the chimney began in, as well as the chimney itself.

Kim slowly slid down the last few bricks and cautiously crawled out from the mouth of the fire place. Peering around, she appeared to be in complete solitude. Of course, she decided that before she heard the large crash come from the left. She could feel the entire house quake with a shock, and see the dangling light fixtures wobble on the ceiling. Kim looked to her left, and noticed that was the direction of the kitchen. She slowly stepped into the corner between the kitchen and the dining room she was currently in, and slowly flipped her head around, looking inside.

There he was. The ghost kid. He appeared to be wrestling with an oddly green creature who was putting up quite the fight. The green monster had white hair and a lab coat with black sunglasses blocking his eyes. She had never seen something this strange looking before.

The ghost kid threw a hard punch from across the room at the other monster. Kim was initially confused. _Why would he throw a punch from so far away? What on Earth could that accomplish?_

Then Kim realized that there seemed to be an explosion of green energy that emerged from the end of his fist, and she began to vaguely remember the same technique being used on her. And the odd punch worked the same way on the green man. The old looking scientist was sent reeling back, and the ghost kid did not retreat.

The phantom lunged at the hurt green-skinned fellow, and had what almost looked like a wooden spoon in hand. The ghost kid was ready to strike the green monster lying on the ground, and Kim thought for sure that he was going to, but just before the spoon clashed with that green head, the entirety of the green thing vanished.

_Poof!_ He just up and disappeared. Kim, still looming in the shadows of the dining room, peered around in awe. Where had he gone? But soon her question was answered, and she saw a flash of a white coat and a spin of green skin, and the next thing she knew, the ghost kid was lying on the ground this time.

The figure – which Kim could now assume with full-confidence, was in fact a ghost – made an attack on the ghost kid again, but this time the black-suited kid pulled out an odd thermos. _Was he planning to throw his ghostly lunch at the odd figure?_

Kim knew exactly what to expect when his hand laced around the cap of the chrome thermos. Thermoses always encased soup or a different meal you were trying to keep hot, so of course Kim knew that he was going to throw some weird haunted lunch on the ghost.

His tan face grew into an evil smirk, and he said to the fearful green ghost, "It's time to log off, Technus."

Then his gloved fingers ripped off the lid of the thermos, and a cylindrical blinding light appeared from the top of the thermos, and Kim had to close her eyes it was so bright. The only thing Kim knew was she heard a pained high-pitched scream, and when she opened her squeezed eyes, she saw the last glimpse of the ghost kid flying through the roof of this odd house.

"Who's down there?" she heard a deep voice call out.

It looked like her cue to leave as well, so she darted into the chimney, and began her escape a similar way she came in.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	7. Wednesday

_Bleep, bleep, bleep_

Kim's fist slammed into her buzzing alarm. Was it morning already? It felt like Kim had just gotten back from her nightly watch. And boy had it been a watch. Literally, that was it, a watch. Wade was taking his time on this battle suit, and it ached every muscle in Kim's body to know there was a criminal out there stronger than her, and that she could do absolutely nothing but stand idly by and let him destroy people's homes and public buildings.

Thinking of all this drama made her even less willed to get out of bed. She tried thinking of something to get her excited for the coming day, but she had nothing. What was so great about hump day anyways, unless you're a camel?

Then Kim heard the famous tone of her kimmunicator fill the silence of her apartment, and her feet kicked off her warm covers before she could even think about what the sound meant. It was simply an impulse to jump at it.

She grabbed her kimmunicator from the dresser with remaining seated on the edge of the bed, and pressed the small red button.

"Hey Wade. Please tell me this sitch is about the battle suit," she crossed her fingers.

"Partially, yes. Do you want to hear that part first?"

"Go, Wade."

"I've done a lot of research on, not only general ghosts, but this specific one. There is an even stronger ghost who is listed as the most dangerous that has similar powers to your guy," he explained.

"More dangerous than the second dangerous? I'm assuming I already know his ranking..." she muttered.

"You got it: Vlad Plasmius is the most dangerous ghost ever recorded."

" 'Ever recorded'?" Kim repeated. "You mean there are some out there not recorded?"

"Yes. Multiple sources suggest there is another dimension where all ghosts call home. It is where everything ghostly originates. It's called 'The Ghost Zone'."

"Spooky... What does that have to do with the suit?"

"_That's_ how I managed to extract ghost DNA. I was able to find an area that the ectoplasm – that's a term for ghost energy – was really high, and I found a swirling green pool where I dabbed a cue-tip in, and then expanded its particulates so I could cover it in your suit. And bing-bang-boom you'll have ghost powers."

"You never cease to amaze me… what else did you have for me?"

"I put together an entire list of the ghost boy's powers that are on the suit. I'll fax it over," he said and typed away at his large monitor. Soon, a sheet of paper printed from the top of the handheld.

"You are the best! Anything else?"

"No I think that's—"

Wade's screen went to white noise. "Wade?" She called.

"Kim Possible," she heard a familiar, deep voice.

"Agent O?" Kim called.

"And Agent K!" She heard a slightly higher voice boom.

"We seek to converse how the mission has been going," the original deep voice returned.

Whoops. Kim had completely failed. She had absolutely nothing to report. God damn she had to think on her toes.

"I'm sorry but now isn't a good time."

There was a moment of silence from the other end before, "Excuse me?" in that secondary higher voice.

"You interrupted a very important conversation. Do you mind retreating so I may continue?"

"As important as your boyfriend is—"

"I don't have a boyfriend. I was actually discussing the mission with an incredible intelligent friend of mine. Please feel free to let me know when you'd like to meet, but now is not a good time."

The agents were quiet for much longer this time. "We will be hearing from you soon," O said, irritated, and Kim heard the connection break and the white noise suddenly vanished leaving a confused Wade on the screen.

"Sorry about that. Guys in White think they are my center of attention... You were saying, Wade?"

"Nothing really… I was just wrapping up."

"Oh… well then I'll talk to you later! I can't wait for that battle suit," she smiled and signed off. She put her kimmunicator back onto the dresser, and rose to her feet. She stretched a bit, and walked over to her bathroom to begin her routine.

Stopping in her tracks, she realized today wasn't a usual Wednesday. She was going to Danny's house today.

…

"Hey, Kim," Danny greeted as he walked up to her once the day had finally ended. She smiled widely –but tried to contain her excited – and said, "Hey there."

"Are you ready to get going?" Danny returned her cheery smile, trying to contain his utter awkwardness. She shut her locker, and tugged a little on her back pack to make sure it wasn't going to fall off. "You bet!"

Danny smiled and nodded his response, so they both began walking to the front doors of the school. "Er, so how far is your house?" Kim asked, trying to fill the silence.

"Just a few blocks. I used to walk to and from school every day before my sister got a car," he replied, nonchalantly.

"You have a sister?" Kim pondered. "That's so neat! So I'm assuming she's older than you."

"You guessed right. She's a senior this year. What about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"I do, actually. Two brothers – both younger, twins."

Danny started laughing. "Twins? I'm gonna guess by your tone you all don't get along," his voice was light and full of laughter.

"You could definitely say that," Kim chuckled. "They always have my back, but more often than not it's them who caused whatever it is I need help with." Kim began to think about when she was under Dr. Drakken's brain control and her brother's saved her.

"What about you and your sister? Do you guys get along?" Kim asked, a little done with talking about herself.

"We didn't used to, but since about freshman year, we've really bonded." Kim could tell by Danny's tone that there was much more to the story, but she didn't delve into any of her history, and she would never ask Danny to do the same.

"I'm hoping my brothers will get better with the years," Kim laughed shortly.

"What are their names?" Danny asked, not wanting silence to take over.

"Jim and Tim."

If Danny had been drinking something he would have spit it out to laugh. "Wait. J_im _and T_im_ and K_im_? Did your parents do that on purpose?" He began to do more than laugh. For some reason he found this hilarious.

"Gosh, I know. I honestly have no idea what was going through my parents minds," she said, and flushed a light rose.

Danny finally calmed down from his fit, and pointed to a red-brick house on the left. "This is it," he explained.

Kim and Danny began walking up the steps to the house. He sat his bag down and began fumbling around the pockets, searching for his keys. Finally he found them in the mix of books, binders, and folders, and dug his large hands into the pocket, and grabbed his keys. He flung his hand out the backpack, sending the keys flying out of his grasp.

It was like it was all in slow motion. The keys were released from Danny's grip, and soaring across the air and heading straight in Kim's direction. Her large green eyes seemed to widen with realization, and she moved her head back to avoid contact with the keys.

Unfortunately, this caused her to lose her balance on the top step, and she began fumbling backwards. Knowing that she would have to get the momentum to do this, Kim did not fight the fall, and simply gave into it, lunging herself to the ground. She tucked her slim body into a tight ball, and whirled around. She then landed right behind the bottom step on the side walk in an elegant position, her hands on the ground in front of her, and her knees bent, but with her feet flat on the ground. Her face was directed at the ground, but she looked up, and realized that she had just done a perfect somersault in front of a very shocked looking boy.

"Did you just—"

Kim stood up and cut him off, "Yes, I did." She sprinted back up the chairs, hitting every second step, and smiled awkwardly.

"So ready to start working on those questions?" A still-frozen Danny simply nodded his head, and grabbed his keys from the cement, and began twisting the unusually difficult lock.

Finally, the door swung open, and Danny motioned for Kim to enter first. She smiled, and Danny led the way through the dark hallway, to the right of the staircase, and beyond the closet on the left, until they finally reached a dimly-lit kitchen. They stepped through the threshold, and Danny flicked the lights on. Immediately the tiled-flooring of the room illuminated with yellowish-tinted lights.

Danny sat down at the kitchen table, and gestured for Kim to take her place. She awkwardly stumbled into the seat next to him, and began taking out her book, a binder, and a pencil. She also got out the sheet of paper that had the questions typed on it, and she set all her objects in front of her. Danny did the same – minus the sheet of paper, though.

Kim began to read off the sheet to begin.

"Okay, number one, 'Why does Dimmesdale intervene on Pearl's behalf when Governor Bellingham orders her removed on Hester's care?' Well I think it's because –"

"I'm sorry, I can't focus," Danny interrupted bluntly. Kim, a little taken aback, pondered, "How come?"

"Kim, I just watched you do a complete 360 down 7 stairs," he explained, slightly exasperated.

"That? Psh," she tried acting nonchalantly, hoping he would reciprocate. "That was no big."

"That was definitely something 'big'," Danny quoted.

"Why is it such a big deal?" Kim asked, trying to understand why the subject could not just be dropped.

"Nevermind, let's just drop it," Danny gave up. Kim did not argue. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"Sounds good to me…" her voice trailed off. "Back to number one: 'Why does Dimmesdale intervene on Pearl's behalf when Governor Bellingham orders her removed on Hester's care'?" She repeated. "I think it's because he fears Hester. What do you think?"

Danny fidgeted in his seat slightly. He sorta disagreed, but didn't know how to say it. "I thought," he began. "It was because he really believes that Hester deserves to take care of her daughter. Call me the hopeless romantic, but I like to see the good in everybody," he smiled up at Kim

Kim returned the gentle smile, and thought for a moment. "I see what you're saying so I guess it's both. Dimmesdale stands up for Hester because he fears that she'll reveal his name or truly and honestly believes Pearl should be taken care of by Hester." Danny nodded his concurrence, so Kim began to write on the sheet of loose leaf for the first question.

They continued like that for 8 more questions, and Kim began to read Question 9 out loud. " 'Do people in the community believe Hester's punishment for adultery is too light or too strict'?" she read, and was about to state her answer, when both Kim and Danny's acute ears picked up the soft jingle of keys coming from the front door.

_Shit,_ Danny breathed. No one was supposed to come home until much later, so when the front door began to open, Danny was starting to panic.

"It looks like either my parents or sister is home, do you want to finish in my room?" he asked, already packing up his things and trying to beat the intruder. Kim began to do the same, and agreed, "Sure."

"Hey, Danny," a soft voice called from the doorway. _Damn it; not quick enough_, Danny thought as he saw a glimpse of red hair pulled back behind an aqua headband.

Jazz came strolling through the threshold, and almost jumped at the sight of the other girl. "Oh wow, I didn't know we had company."

Kim's ruddy skin blushed at the awkward memory with this girl. She felt the bruise on her head from the other day tingle as she saw the familiar face.

Danny sighed, knowing he'd have to introduce the two girls. "Jazz, this is—"

"Kim, I know."

Danny blinked, "What?"

"Uh, we sorta had a run in the other day – literally, we ran into each other," Kim tried to smile. She had no idea this girl was Danny's sister!

"Yea," Jazz replied. "Well, I'll let you two go get your work done," she guessed at the sight of their bundled hands, filled with common school supplies. "See you later!" Kim smiled, and began walking out the kitchen, and Danny followed, but gave Jazz a look that was based on the look she had given him.

_It isn't like that_, was clearly the message he was trying to get across. His eyebrows furrowed, and he stared accusingly at her, but Jazz simply continued to smile sweetly at her younger brother, and gave him a wink before spinning on her heels and walking towards the living room.

Danny caught up with Kim who was still right by the door.

They traveled up the stairs – thankfully, this time with no somersaults – and turned left into a dark hallway. Danny's room was the second door on the left, and he politely held the door open for her. Realizing his desk only fit on, he offered, "Do you just want to sit on the floor?" "Sure," she replied, and Danny took his seat. Kim sat down right next to him. She had miscalculated the distance, and she accidently sat so close she almost sat on top of him. Still, she didn't want to be rude and act like she thought that was weird, so she didn't move her position.

Danny cleared his throat. He'd noticed her close position, and it made him slightly uncomfortable. Kim placed the sheet down in front of them, and Danny stuttered, "S-so number n-nine?" He tried to get back to the work.

Right, Kim said and leaned forward and began rereading the question.

Only this time, Danny didn't hear it. When she leaned forward there was an odd breeze to come and Danny suddenly got a whiff of the most tasteful honey-scented fragrance he had ever smelt. He looked around for its source, and realized it was his friend, Kim, who had this amazing aroma to her. He had never been close enough to her to realize, but she seemed to have an odor that encased her and her alone, and it smelled like the first day of spring; like freshly pollinated flowers or newly made honey from real bees. She smelled like a million herbs all tied together into one elegant bundle: sage, some rosemary, definitely a hint of rose; Danny could only lean closer and try to smell her more.

How on Earth could one human smell this amazing? He pondered.

"What do you think?" she heard him asked, awakening him from his scented trance. "Er, er… I don't know," he admitted, though kept the reasons for not knowing to himself.

"Well I think that the people think that Hester's punishment is too light. They often mention doing something like branding her with a hot iron, so they must think her sin deserved more than her punishment."

"I agree," Danny said, blankly. He was still obsessing over her delicious smell, to Kim's utter ignorance.

"So…" she trailed off, and began writing the answer to the second to last question. And again the luscious scent filled Danny's nostrils. He closed his eyes and began to lean in to just get another whiff of her, but he stopped abruptly.

What was he doing? So what if Kim smelled nicely. Lots of girls smelled nice, and he'd never been this bewitched by something as common as a scent.

_But this isn't a usual scent,_" a small voice in the back of his head, but he shook his head to rid it of those thoughts, causing his hair to lie feathered across the top of his head.

Kim now read the last question. " 'Do you think Hester regrets her crime?' What do you think?" Kim asked, unsure about the answer herself. Danny hardly even paused to answer or consider what he was saying. "No."

It was as plain and simple as that, and he really couldn't focus so he didn't explain any further. "What do you mean?" Kim asked. It would appear the simple 'no' as an answer wasn't going to cut it. Danny backed away so he could focus on something besides Kim, and further explained, "I think Hester regrets causing her child to be such an outsider, but she doesn't regret actually being an adulterer."

Kim was a little shocked. She had always gotten the vibe that Hester really regretted her illicit act, but the way Danny worded it, she realized that there was no way she could regret it. It was like all the pieces began to fit together.

Kim nodded, and began writing their answer on the paper with her delicate, pale hand. She dotted the last period, and began packing up her things. "Okay, so I guess that's it," Kim smiled. She finished putting away her things, and stood up, slinging her backpack over her shoulder with ease.

It was then that Danny suddenly became hyper-aware of her midriff lying open under her short green tank top. He tried not to stare, but her slender stomach looked so smooth and velvety. A lump formed in his throat, and he had to try his best to swallow it without making him look pained. If it wasn't for that silken white skin staring at him, he wouldn't be feeling this way.

_Damnit, Jazz!_ This was her fault! He had never even thought about Kim like that until Jazz gave him a funny look. Sure she smelled nice, and had a toned stomach, but Sam had a baran stomach, too, and he had never been attracted to her, so it must've been that scent that was getting to him. Then again he couldn't help but fantasize about her slender midriff.

But she wasn't necessarily pretty, right? I mean compared to the tan, gorgeous Paulina, did Kim even stand a chance?

_She's smarter than Paulina._ That voice was going to be the end of him. He'd have to think about this later; right now, he had to show Kim out.

"Well, thanks for coming over. We'll have to be partners again sometime," he smiled awkwardly, and held his bedroom door open for her. "Yea, definitely. It was really fun working with you," she replied and stepped through the door. She could tell something was bugging the young boy, but she couldn't what.

They walked side by side down the hall until they approached the dark staircase where they began descending the carpet-lined steps. When they were reaching the fifth from the bottom, a jingle was heard on the other side of the front door. Danny froze on the fifth step, and had to remind himself how to breathe.

_Please let it be Jazz… Please let it be Jazz_, he said over and over in his head. He knew this was no use when the front door began to creak open and a large orange-encased leg walked through the threshold, followed by a much slenderer blue leg. Suddenly the lights were flicked on, and Kim and Danny were in plain view of his parents.

"Danny I need you to – oh…" his mom began, not noticing that they had company. Danny cleared his throat, and remembered that him and Kim were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Even if he wanted to hold every strand of her sweet-smelling hair and inhale them until the scent was sickening. _Damn that voice! He would have to do something about that.

"Er, Mom, Dad, this is Kimberly Wate. She's new at school, and has been hanging out with Tucker, Sam, and I for a while. We were just working on a group project for English, but as a matter of a fact, we just finished, so you'll have to catch up with her later," Danny said, and began trying to usher Kim out the door and into the street. He didn't _really_ want her to leave just yet, but the last thing he wanted was him mom to—

"Then how about she stays for dinner!" Maddie called excitedly. _Damnit_, Danny breathed.

"You should stay!" Jack chimed in. "We're having fudge for dessert!"

Kim looked at the two eager faces of Maddie and Jack, and felt her stomach groan at having a nice meal prepared for her. She'd been having frozen pre-made meals and Ramen noodles for the past week, so this would make her very happy… But then she looked to Danny's worried face. She was getting the vibe that she was not really welcome, so gently, she told the two parents.

"That's actually okay. I should get back to my aunt—"

"Please!" Maddie interrupted. "We insist. You must stay. How else would we get to know you?" she asked, rhetorically.

"Now, son, you and Kimberly can finish doing some homework downstairs in the lab," Jack said, in an instructing manner. It didn't really appear to be up for debate.

Still, Danny had to try. "It's okay, Dad, we'll just go in my room and finish—"

"No!" Maddie called. "The lab is fine. Danny, listen to your father and show our guest downstairs. We'll call you up when dinner is ready."

_Ugh! Where was Jazz when he needed her!_ Danny lamented. It would appear that he had no choice without Jazz's superior debate skills, so he grasped Kim's hand firmly and began leading her towards the lab. Maybe she wouldn't notice…

* * *

**So I meant to fit the entire Wednesday afternoon into this chapter, but it ended up getting so long! I decided to break it in half. Therefore, the next chapter is going to be how this very awkward dinner is going to go... ;)**

**Please review!**


	8. Family Dinner

Danny's rough hand led Kim down a dark staircase and into an even darker room. She couldn't even see Danny, who was just an arm length away.

"Stay here," he ordered her, and immediately his comfortable grasp left hers, and she was left alone in this black room, unaware of where she was or how long it would be until—

_Flick._ Well that just answered both of Kim's questions. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the harsh, white lights that beamed onto the chrome room.

It appeared to be some sort of laboratory. There were unfinished experiments on every horizontal surface, and Kim saw quite a few of them to be some kind of weapon. Her voice caught in her throat, and she immediately started to breathe heavily. _Where was she?_

"Sorry about the mess." She heard in the background, and remembered that she wasn't alone in this creepy room. Hearing that familiar voice made all the difference, and she felt much better. She turned to face the black haired boy who was smiling awkwardly behind her.

"What is this room?" she asked in awe and fear.

"Er… it's sort of like my parents study… if they were lawyers or something. They're… scientists…" Danny decided to use the euphemism _scientists_, and desperately hoped he wouldn't have to go into any detail about their particular scientific field. Thankfully, it would appear that Kim accepted that, the topic was not delved any further into.

"So this is their lab, right? This is where everything is made?" Kim asked in amazement. It wasn't every day that you met a kid with scientists for parents… unless you were a Possible, that is.

"Er, what about your parents? What do they do?" Danny asked, desperately wanting to get off his topic. The last thing he wanted to do was discuss his ghost-hunting parents.

Kim discussed for a while about her brain surgeon mother who saved a life a day, and her rocket scientist father who helped get a monkey to outer space. Danny asked a few questions about it, hoping to keep the topic off that of his parents. _Have you ever been to space? _Yep. _Really? No way! How?_ Then Kim went on to explain her adventure through the stratosphere, making sure to leave out the whole "saving the world" bit.

Talking like this, they both realized it was a great time spender, and Kim was almost disappointed when a certain red head walked through the door.

"Knock, knock," Jazz called, and mimicked her voice by actually knocking against the metal wall. "Dinner's ready, you two."

…

Kim sat down at the long wooden table, and tried to remain calm. She tried not to stare directly at the food in front of her, but what else was she to look at? The large fat man sitting across from her, or perhaps the blue jumpsuit clad woman diagonal. She couldn't very well stare at Danny without it being too obvious who she was looking at, nor his sister, Jazz. So strangely enough, her eyes continued to remain glued to her plate of food.

And did that plate look delicious! She was unable to try it yet, but the scent of the savory, tender round steak perched on her glass plate was becoming too much to bear. Not to mention the complimenting sautéed asparagus that was laid among the warm steak. And as if that wasn't enough, she was also being stared at through the leafy greens on her salad plate. Kim felt her stomach grumble.

Finally, for what seemed like centuries that passed for Kim, Danny's mother signaled for the entire family to begin eating, as if she was the one holding every one up, and it would appear Kim was not the only one who was hungry. The two males at the table immediately began to plunge into their food, whereas the two familial women acted much more gracefully. Kim was the last one to begin eating, though she was arguably the hungriest.

"So, Kimberly," a perky voice made Kim look up, and she locked her sage green eyes on those of the red eyed Maddie Fenton. _That was strange,_ she thought to herself, but decided not to bring it up. After what happened with Sam… well it appeared people in this town just didn't like talking about their eye color.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you new in town?" Maddie Fenton pondered, knowing for a fact she had not seen the girl around before.

"Yes, I am. I just moved last week, actually." All Kim wanted to do was continue her savory steak, and this woman would not stop to let her take a bite.

"How lovely that you've been able to find friends already! Are you liking Amity Park so far?" that strained voice came out again.

"The parts that I've seen have been very nice," Kim explained, and broke to finally take a bite of the sirloin. It was just as juicy as it had looked. Slightly charred on the outside, but medium on the outside… it reminded her of how her own family's dinners. Suddenly, a wave of nostalgia came over her, and she realized just how much she really missed her mother and father… and even those Tweebs.

"How'd you and my boy meet?" Jack asked with a mouth full of food, and raising and pointing his fork at Kim then flicked it to Danny. Geez, was he an obnoxious oaf of a father. "During my first day of school," Kim began, not planning on going into much detail. "I ate lunch with him."

"How adorable," Maddie interjected, her smile as wide as ever. "And you're getting along nicely with his friends?"

"Yeah, how are Sam and that other one?" Jack pushed.

"Tucker," she corrected, then went on to answer the woman's question. "And Yes, they've both been welcoming as well," Kim tried to remain smiling, but these questions were getting a little ridiculous.

"Dad –" Danny tried to interrupt, but Maddie jumped before he could completely form his thought.

"And academics, they're fine as well?" she batted her large eyes, and Kim was beginning to get the feeling she was not as nice as she was leading on.

"It's only been a week, but I believe it's been going quite well," she replied, continuing to smile. Both of these parents appeared a little… off beat. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something going on with them, especially that mother. Thankfully, a different voice began to fill the room.

"So Kim, did you and Danny finish all those English questions?" the sweet, passive voice of Jazz asked. Kim gratefully turned all her attention towards the only other ginger at the table, and allowed her smile to become a little more natural and a little less forced. "Yes, thank God. I'll be so happy to be done with that book, and move on."

"Really?" Danny started to be interested in the conversation. "I'm the same way. I just want to begin _The Things They Carried._"

"Yes, I've heard a lot of great things about that book," Kim smiled, and brushed the ginger strand of hair falling in her eyes.

"What's it about?" Maddie Fenton leaned across the table, and her red eyes seemed to twitch. _What was up with her?_

Thankfully, Kim was not forced to answer as Jazz held the spotlight. "It's like a bunch of stories from the Vietnam War. It's one of my favorites." She smiled sweetly at her mother. She, too, could notice that the oldest woman at the table was acting strangely.

"Very interesting," Maddie said, much too forced. Kim was getting the vibe from the other two children that this woman usually did not act this way, but that this was a special occasion – essentially, making it her fault for the woman's odd behavior. She was unsure how to react to this, so she simply stared at her suddenly unappetizing food, and pushed a few sprouts of asparagus around the plate with her fork.

Hearing herself being addressed, the younger ginger looked up, and found her eyes locked onto the caller of her name.

"Kimberly," the voice boomed. "Play any sports?" Jack Fenton asked, again his mouth currently in the process of chewing a mouthful of tender steak and asparagus.

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact," Kim genuinely smiled, something she found much easier to do with the father of the house.

He motioned for her to continue, so she did. "I'm a cheerleader, and I play soccer," she said simply.

"You play soccer?" Danny interrupted the conversation, causing Kim's attention to turn towards the boy she sat next to.

She swiveled in her seat, and flipped her head to the left, so she could properly look at the boy talking to her. Her hair slowly followed the motion of her head, and swung behind her head. The sudden breeze in Danny's direction was filled with that scent. That delicious, sweet scent that triggered beautiful floral fields in Danny's mind. He inhaled as much as he could, without appearing too obvious, and struggled to listen to what his friend was saying.

"… make the cheer squad, I figured I'd try out for soccer. Do you play any sports?" she inquired. Danny hardly heard her question while in his trance, but he was slowly pulled away from his ambrosial dream.

"Uh, no, I don't really have the time for them," he blurted out before he could stop himself and think. Now he knew the next question was going to be –

"What do you do instead?" Kim asked lightly, not knowing her question had such a large impact on him.

If everyone hadn't been staring at the two teenagers, someone may have noticed that Jazz had stopped eating and appeared frozen. She was trying to think on her feet, but could think of nothing to get him out of this situation.

Luckily, Danny thought of something before the silence seemed oddly prolonged. "Okay you caught me… that was a lie. I'm just not athletic," he chuckled nervously and felt a flourishing red heat ignite in his cheeks through sheer embarrassment. Kim's only response was a light chuckle. She was not able to offer any real response as Maddie Fenton soon interrupted. "He's lying. It's the time that's an issue. He's really very athletic."

Danny stopped laughing, along with Jazz, as they were both very shocked by her statement. "Er, no, Mom. Have you seen me catch a ball? Hand-eye-coordination and I aren't really buds…"

"Of course you're athletic, Sweetie! Very strong and masculine, too," her off-smile shining through.

"Mom, are you feeling okay?" Jazz asked the short woman, peering to get a better look at her. She seemed fine before dinner. Maybe the fumes had gotten to her, or maybe…

"Mom…" Danny leaned across the table, and tried to get his mother to look him in the eyes, but she kept averting them. Instead, she stared at her completely oblivious husband. "Jack, Sweetie, do you want to tell sweet Kimberly here about our work?" she asked, her voice sounding like slow dripping honey.

He began to stare wide-eyed at his son. "She doesn't know?" his shock portraying in his voice.

"Dad, that's not really the issue–" he tried to argue while attempting to connect eyes with his offbeat mother.

"And she even saw the lab! I can't believe you didn't tell her, Danny!" he was amazed.

_What do his parents do?_ Kim thought, and she had the feeling she was going to get her answer relatively soon.

"I'm sure you figured we were scientists, seeing as we have a lab," Jack Fenton began.

"Yes, I fig–"

"But do you know what study of science?" he inquired, and smiled, knowingly, yet obliviously. Both him and the unfamilial red head were ignorant to the current catastrophe occurring on the other end of the table.

The two intelligent table members stared at the brown, bobbed woman, who was leaning slightly forward, just enough so her short bangs completely covered her demon-like eyes.

"We study the field of Spectrology!"

"Spectrology?" Kim asked, having never heard of such a thing. Jack opened his mouth to explain, but a suddenly standing Maddie Fenton focused her unblinking red eyes on the ghost boy, and furrowed her eye brows into a wicked grin.

"The study of ghosts," she slithered the last _s_, and immediately a gigantic white cobra appeared out the body of the ghost hunter. Kim had to blink a few times in amazement; one moment, she was having a somewhat normal conversation with Mr. Fenton, and the next moment a gigantic white and green snake was on the opposite side of the table, apparently unseen by the prestigious ghost hunter, as he only folded his arm across his chest, and leaned back in his chair, muttering, "I wanted to say that part…" not noticing his wife lying unconscious on the tile floor after being overshadowed.

"DAD!" a high voice broke his angry trance, and he stared at his daughter, her fearful teal eyes glued on the snake sitting next to him. When the oaf finally noticed what the three scared teenagers were staring at, Jack Fenton immediately pulled out a large bazooka from under the table. _Where did that come from?_ Kim thought, but thought it better not to ask.

The ghost snake looked at the gun, then to the three teenagers. Without addressing any of them in particular, it hissed,

"He'ssss watching."

Then it turned completely invisible and slithered through the walls, leaving the scared family without so much as looking back.

"You better get away from my family!" Jack Fenton called after it, but Kim got the impression he was not leaving out of fear. She may be new to this whole ghost thing, but even she could decipher between a messenger and a villain; the fiend simple got out what he wanted to say, caused a little chaos and that was the end of it.

Although this confession of profession gave Kim Possible an idea.

"Mr. Fenton," she addressed politely. "Seeing as you're an expert in your field, and after observing your inventions downstairs, you invent ghost _weapons,_ like the one you just pulled out, correct?"

"Yep this is the Fenton Bazooka 3000!" he said, very proud to have a weapon with his last name in it.

"Well, this is not my first ghost encounter. Do you think you could give me a weapon to further defend myself? Even something as simple as a butterfly net. I don't want to be dependent on someone like you, if I ever see one again," she said, acting over sweetly.

"Of course! Take this! I like independent women!" and he pulled out yet another contraption, and Danny instantly recognized it as the one that was simple enough for a baby. After explaining how to fully use it, he sighed, and turned his direction to his two kids.

"Okay, Jazz, you pick up dinner, I'll get Mom off the floor, and Danny you walk your friend home," he ordered, suddenly taking a stand.

Kim objected to this, "Really, Mr. Fenton, I can go by myself. It isn't too far," she lied.

"Nonsense, when Mrs. Fenton wakes up and she hears I let you walk home alone, she'll have a fit," Jack suddenly began to get a grip on his obnoxious self.

Danny could tell this was not a debate, so he rose, and motioned for Kim to do the same. "I'll be home soon," he called.

"It was nice to meet you, Kimberly! We'll have to have dinner again sometime!"

Once the two teenagers were safely out of ear shot on the other side of the door, Kim turned to her friend. "You don't _actually_ have to walk me home, you know."

"I know. I don't mind," was his simple response.

"Are you sure? It's pretty far," she warned.

"After the events of tonight, I'd rather make sure you just get home safely," Danny smiled gently, his words causing the both of them to blush just a little in the dimly lit street.

Danny cleared his throat, realizing that his words could be perceived as a bit more than friendly, and went on to say, "So, er, you can lead the way," and offering a light chuckle, they both began walking down the street, staring at their own feet. Strangely enough, they were both thinking the same exact thing, and it was evident by the silence protruding between them. The question now was who was going to bring it up first.

"I lied to you."

Came the simple reply to their thoughts. Kim's delicate face looked to meet his cobalt blue eyes, who were already gazing at her.

Playing dumb didn't even cross her mind. "Yea, you did. But it's no big," she tried acting nonchalant, considering she already knew he had lied, but it was hard when he was so open and honest about. He really felt bad for doing it.

"Look," he began to explain himself, "A week ago, when you asked me if I'd ever seen a ghost, I told you that I hadn't because you were brand new in town, and I didn't want you to hit the road in fear of ghosts."

Kim smiled at his concern, but it was evident he did not know her very well; ghosts were the only reason she had even been drawn to Amity Park.

"The truth is," Danny continued. "There are _a lot_ of ghosts in Amity Park. One could even say we were infested with them," he tried to laugh, but the situation was a bit too serious.

"But now I can protect myself, right?" she motioned at the device in her hands. Danny wanted to stay away from it. He had a feeling his own ectoplasm might do something to her new weapon, and he really wanted her to have it to protect herself.

"Right," was his only response.

"So what exactly happened you your mom at dinner? Is that… I don't know… normal?" she questioned, still a little traumatized.

"No that's far from normal, by other city's standards. This little town is completely different from those places, though," he smiled at his joke, and then continued. "Anyways what happened with my mom was something that you can call being overshadowed. A ghost – specifically that snake thing you saw – sorta goes inside the body of a living thing. They can manipulate it how they like. So that's probably why my mom was acting so strange. I can't tell when she became overshadowed, but if it was before she got home, she won't remember you. She might have been fine until dinner, meaning she won't remember the dinner, but remember meeting you at the door."

"Is there a way to get the ghost out without it coming out on its own?" she asked.

"Yes, but not something that humans can do. You would need another ghost to enter the body and kick the first one out. Something most ghosts are not keen of doing," he explained.

"There's also a way to do it that my parents have invented. There's these glove things that you can put on and remove a ghost. There is also one that can be used for inanimate objects; it's a dream-catcher-like thing that you pass through, and the ghost is on one side and the object on the other, removing the ghost."

"So you're parents really are legit?" she inquired.

Danny's nervous chuckle was his first answer. "It's crazy, huh?"

"You have no idea…" her voice trailing off, going deep into thought. The only thing that pulled her out of it was the sudden memory of this street.

"My apartment's right up here," she motioned to the large building on the corner.

"Do you want me to walk up with you and make sure you get inside?" Danny asked, seriously.

"I think I can manage…" her voice trailing off and thinking of a quick excuse. "Plus I don't want my aunt to think I've brought a boy home," she tried to laugh off her awkward statement, making the situation even more uncomfortable, so she simply told the young boy good night, and opened the door to head upstairs.

Once she was inside her safe apartment, she flipped up her kimmunicator.

"Wade!" she said urgently.

"What's up, Kim? Everything okay?" the small boy asked.

"Have you finished that suit, yet? He eyes big with concern.

"Almost. I told you it would take –"

"Good!"

"Good?"

"I have an addition for you to make," she explained, and twirled the ghost-gun on her finger, a mischievous smile spreading across her face.

* * *

**Okay, so I had a bit of writer's block with this one, but in the end, I'm pretty happy how it turned out. I admit having Maddie overshadowed was a bit of a stretch, but as writers don't we all have to take risks? ;)**

**Please let me know how you liked it! I always love reading your reviews, even the more critical ones. Writing about ghosts sometimes gets me thinking surreally, and I really need those comments to tie me back down to the story line. :)**

**And with that, please _review_ **

**Even a simple word brightens my day :D**


End file.
